Sin
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Porque nem todos merecem redenção. - Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - EWE
1. Capítulo 1: Luxúria

**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **III Chall Harry Potter do fórum 6v mestrado pela Nanda em 2011

**Ship:** Harry Potter/DracoMalfoy

**Capa:** por DarkAngel – link no meu perfil

**Sinopse:** Porque nem todos merecem redenção.

**Spoiller: **7 – ignora o epílogo e entrevistas da JK

**Beta:** Twin! \o/**  
**

**Finalização: **14 de setembro de 2008

**Quantidade de capítulos: **8, e a frequência de postagem a gente combina depois, ok? XD

**NA: Essa fic foi repostada em 24 de maio de 2011, após revisão gramatical para ser enviada para o chall. Não foram feitas grandes alterações no conteúdo e não mudei em nada as NAs que havia feito na época da postagem.**

**Sin**

_. ato imoral . ofensa ._

_. pecado ._

**Capítulo 1 - Luxúria**

_. libertinagem . cio . lascívia ._

_. corrupção . sensualidade ._

O homem sentado no canto do quarto barato de motel acende mais um cigarro. Traga rápido e solta toda a fumaça de uma vez. E suspira.

A poltrona tem uma posição privilegiada: a visão desimpedida da porta. Ele pode ser bruxo, mas se quiser entrar em um motel trouxa vai ter que usar a porta. E ele o estará esperando.

Porque foi chamado ali.

Porque será pago por isso.

Ou não, considerando quem ele espera.

Draco Malfoy nunca foi uma pessoa previsível. Nunca foi alguém que ele pudesse controlar. Que ele pudesse fechar os olhos e dizer quais seriam suas reações, quais seriam suas ações. Não que ele o surpreendesse, ele somente era algo a ser observado.

Não que _ele _já tivesse observado Draco Malfoy. Afinal, não era Harry Potter sentado naquela poltrona.

Era Sin.

Sin. Simples, direto, concreto. Era Sin, e ser Sin era simples.

Um nome tão pequeno com tantos significados. Ele não o escolhera. Um dia, há muito tempo, ele fora sussurrado em seu ouvido, e ele gostou. Naquele tempo, não tinha outro nome ainda, era Harry, pois Harry era comum o bastante para existir em dois mundos, em duas realidades. Mas não o fazia duas pessoas.

Sin fazia.

Como Sin ele podia atender um celular. Podia ser andrógeno e dizer obscenidades. Podia vender o seu corpo. Podia ser livre e não prestar satisfações. Podia, pela primeira vez, sentir.

E sentir significava prazer, loucura, liberdade. Mas também significava dor e humilhação, como ele veio perceber cedo demais.

E agora significava insegurança.

Pois _ele_ sabia. E o chamara ali não para ser Sin. Ele ligara para Sin e o chamara de Potter. E esse fato o fazia estar ali, ao lado do cinzeiro cheio, sentado na poltrona de couro marrom rachado de tão velho, entre uma cama de motel e uma porta a ser aberta.

Como fora parar ali?

Harry amassou a bituca no cinzeiro, fazendo a fumaça espiralar entre seus dedos. Sacou outro cigarro da caixa ao lado e o acendeu entre os lábios finos, deixando a cabeça cair contra o encosto da poltrona enquanto soltava a fumaça devagar.

Depois de tantos fatos que surgiram para separar Sin de Harry, encontrar um começo parecia algo complexo.

Quando Malfoy começava? Há onze anos, em uma loja de vestes no Beco Diagonal? Em algum ponto da guerra? Em um banheiro assombrado ou em uma sala em chamas?

Malfoy naquele motel começa em uma ligação para Sin. Uma ligação que não foi nenhum dos dois que deu.

E isso fora apenas há duas semanas.

**o0o**

Harry olhava os carros passando velozes pela avenida. Gostava daquele lugar. Lembrava-se de ter passado por ali em algum momento da sua infância, mas definitivamente não teve a chance de parar e observar os carros passando. Agora vinha ali quase todas as noites, as roupas muito diferentes daquelas que usava em sua infância.

As roupas de Sin.

Roupas que passou a comprar fazia pouco mais de um ano. Mais ou menos na mesma época em que começou a ficar parado, encostado na parede de um bar trouxa daquela avenida. Calças justas, blusas muito mais curtas e mais bem cortadas, sapatos elegantes. Nada vulgar como as prostitutas que ficavam na outra esquina exibindo os seios, mas vulgar o suficiente para atrair _clientes_.

Nos bolsos, nada de documentos, nada de dinheiro. A varinha bem escondida na costura da calça tinha a tendência de permanecer ali a noite toda. A única coisa que trazia realmente consigo era o aparelho celular. Trouxa. Para Sin. Pois os clientes precisavam voltar, e precisavam saber para quem ligar, e Grimmauld Place não tinha telefone.

Naquela noite, Sin não tinha o que esperar na avenida, foi pelo celular que seu trabalho veio, e ao ouvir a voz conhecida da cliente soube que teria ocupação a noite inteira.

- Sin? – a voz soou incerta por um único momento.

- Olá, querida. – Mel. E sedução. Coisas que Harry não sabia usar. Ele reservava para Sin.

- Está ocupado hoje?

Sorriu. Não, não estava. Isabelle foi o nome que ela lhe deu nas três noites que estiveram juntos antes daquele dia. Havia dito que um amigo gay o havia recomendado como sendo... carinhoso. Sin podia ou não dar carinho, dependia do que o cliente pedia. Ela pedia um pouco mais de força do que o amigo, e Sin soube dar, afinal, sua clientela era formada principalmente por homens, e homens são fortes.

Isabelle sorria e o beijava, coisas que poucos fazem. E ele gostava dela porque nunca era rápido e ela pagava bem. Tinha estilo. Bons lugares, boas bebidas, bons amigos. Na primeira noite, havia sido ela e uma garrafa de vinho merlot. Na segunda, ela e Priscila, uma ruiva. Na terceira, ela, Priscila e Edgar. Sabia que teria surpresas esta noite.

Mas nunca pensou que seria tão grande.

A chave deixada na recepção do hotel cinco estrelas junto com o aviso de que poderia subir ao quarto. O quarto escuro, o cheiro doce no ar, as duas taças sobre a mesa, a garrafa vazia virada sobre o tapete, o terno em cima do sofá. Deu as costas para a porta, a trancando.

- Isabelle?

- No quarto, Sin... – a voz agitada chegou abafada até ele e o fez sorrir.

Pensou em tirar as roupas, ou parte delas, antes de encontrá-la, já que pareciam ter começado sem ele, mas Isabelle gostava de despi-lo. Caminhou até o aposento de onde parecia vir a voz, o som de uma música qualquer ficando mais alto e o agitando conforme se aproximava. Entrando no clima.

Isabelle estava nua, deitada sobre os lençóis de seda, no meio da cama de casal. As pernas cruzadas escondendo parte do seu corpo, a taça de champanhe na mão, o sorriso em batom vermelho no rosto.

- Sin... – ela gemeu, estendendo a outra mão para ele, fazendo-o se aproximar para poder beijá-lo – Você demorou.

Não havia demorado, e a espera era lucrativa. Sorriu e voltou a beijá-la, tirando a taça de sua mão, a fazendo deitar sob ele.

- Já pensou no que vamos fazer? – perguntou, suave, de encontro ao seu ouvido. Precisava do roteiro da noite.

Ela riu e se desvencilhou dele.

- Calma... Eu tenho uma surpresa... Gostaria que você conhecesse o meu novo namorado... Ele vai ficar conosco esta noite.

Uma porta se abriu no aposento, revelando um banheiro em branco e dourado, de onde saiu um homem jovem, não muito alto, não muito forte. As feições angulares quase delicadas, os cabelos muito loiros, a pele muito branca contrastando com a boxer preta, única peça de roupa que usava.

Os olhos claros se estreitaram quando Sin ergueu o rosto, e ele parou imediatamente, em choque.

- Este é Sin, aquele garoto de programa de que lhe falei. – Isabelle comentou e, percebendo a tensão que se espalhou pelo quarto, emendou – Eu falei algo errado? Draco?

Draco estava lívido, fitando Harry de alto a baixo, da calça colada à cicatriz em sua testa, dos olhos verdes à boca tinta com o batom de Isabelle.

Mas Sin era _profissional_.

Levantou-se, deu a volta na cama, ficando de pé de frente ao loiro. E sorriu. Um sorriso que Harry era incapaz de dar, pois Harry era incapaz de olhar uma pessoa do jeito que Sin olhou Draco: devorando.

Clientes precisam se sentir desejados.

- Olá, Draco. – sua voz era um sussurro macio, mas foi o que bastou para romper o torpor do loiro.

Malfoy o empurrou contra a parede, e, se não fosse o espanto que ainda o tomava, Harry tinha certeza de que veria em seus olhos prata a mesma raiva de quando eram crianças. Por um momento, achou que o loiro o iria agredir. Não seria o primeiro cliente a fazer isso. Mas não, Draco somente se afastou, sem conseguir parar de olhá-lo, e recolheu as peças de roupas do chão.

- Eu não vou fazer parte disso. – sua voz não tinha o nojo a que Sin havia se habituado. Tinha a raiva que Harry esperava.

- Draco! – Isabelle se enrolou no lençol e saiu atrás do "namorado". Quando ela abriu a porta que o loiro havia acabado de bater, porém, o corredor já estava vazio – Sin, me desculpe, eu... Eu não sei o que deu nele, ele havia concordado...

- Tudo bem. – ele a abraçou – Eu ainda posso ficar, se quiser.

- Não, acho que não... Eu... Perdi a vontade... – ela caminhou até a mesa no outro lado da sala e pegou na bolsa o conjunto de notas que faziam os olhos verdes de Sin brilharem – Obrigada. – ela sorriu, lhe entregando o dinheiro – Quando eu precisar, eu ligo, ok?

Ela não ligou. Mas dias depois seu celular tocou, e Sin reconheceu a voz: Draco.

E agora ele estava ali.

**o0o**

Harry fechou os olhos, sentindo o gosto do cigarro que pendia entre seus dedos, a mão apoiada no braço da poltrona. Quase podia ouvir a voz de Draco novamente.

- Potter.

- Malfoy.

Silêncio. Um local miserável como aquele motel. Aquele dia. Aquela hora. Sussurrados na voz fria familiar, com pressa.

Era só mais um encontro dos muitos que Sin já tivera. Ele não deveria temer.

Mas era o primeiro cliente que conhecia Harry. Era o primeiro bruxo que Sin encarava.

E esse fato não era algo que pudesse ignorar. Esperava que Draco fosse direto para a imprensa. Ele não foi. Esperava, então, que _ele_ ignorasse, que se convencesse que era coincidência, semelhança, assombração. Mas ele então ligara para _Sin_, e o chamara de _Potter_ de uma forma que não fez com que ele o odiasse, como fazia quando eram rivais, mas ainda o deixou paralisado. E ele permitiu que Draco desse o primeiro passo. Para Malfoy, Potter, Harry e Sin eram a mesma pessoa, e isso era uma ameaça, pois Sin nunca observou Draco, e não sabia o que esperar.

No fundo, Sin, como Harry, não sabia lidar com o previsível. Ele improvisava, ele lidava com desconhecidos. Ele respondia a chamados urgentes de pessoas que _precisavam dele_. A vida de Harry havia se tornado algo muito diferente do que era antes da guerra acabar, e ele ainda não havia decidido se isso era bom ou... sufocante. E foi disso que Sin surgiu. E agora, Sin era seu problema.

E se Sin era o motivo de estar naquele quarto, _comendo _cigarros, então o começo estava muito antes de Draco Malfoy.

**o0o**

Era uma tarde cinzenta do outono em Londres, sem nada fora do comum. Harry tinha dezenove anos, uma casa reformada em Grimmauld Place, um estágio como auror no Ministério da Magia e uma namorada.

E tinha vontades que nunca tivera antes. Vontade de comer pipoca e tomar refrigerante. Vontade de ir a parques de diversões e ao cinema. Vontade de vagar durante dias pela Londres trouxa, descobrindo tudo aquilo que não pode fazer durante a sua adolescência.

E naquela tarde, ele decidiu ir ao cinema. Pela primeira vez na vida. Foi sozinho, pois Hermione estava estudando para um estágio, Ron estava tentando fazê-la parar de estudar para namorarem um pouco, Ginny estava terminando o colégio e ele não se sentia _à vontade_ o suficiente para chamar mais ninguém para ir com ele ao cinema trouxa.

Não que não houvesse voluntários. Aonde Harry fosse desde o fim da guerra, sempre havia pessoas dispostas a ajudá-lo, a segui-lo, a pagar-lhe coisas e pedir autógrafos. E ele não gostava disso. Por isso não se importava de jogar um feitiço de disfarce sobre si mesmo e ir ao cinema sozinho.

E por isso mesmo estranhou quando o homem que sentara ao seu lado lhe ofereceu o refrigerante. Havia outros lugares, o cinema estava quase vazio, e ele não havia demonstrado interesse algum no refrigerante alheio. Quando, porém, no meio do filme, a mão do homem escorregou na divisa de poltronas para a sua coxa, ele parou de prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa e agarrou a varinha na manga do moletom largo que utilizava.

- Gostando do filme? – a voz bateu contra o seu pescoço, fazendo-o se arrepiar e se encolher, assustado.

- Um pouco. – respondeu, inseguro.

- Você... – a mão se movia sobre sua perna em uma carícia nada inocente que fez a respiração de Harry acelerar – não quer dar uma volta? Acho que a gente pode achar coisa mais interessante para fazer...

A voz do homem, a postura, a carícia, as palavras. Harry podia não ter muito tato com garotas, mas não era inocente o suficiente para não saber o que aquele homem consideraria mais interessante. Se, em um primeiro momento, sua mão apertou a varinha com mais força, cogitando a hipótese de estuporar o trouxa ali mesmo, por outro lado toda aquela proximidade o estava desnorteando.

- Não sei... – as palavras saíram de sua boca de forma quase inconsciente.

Harry viu os olhos do estranho examinarem à volta, e o próprio Harry fez o mesmo, verificando se alguém os observava. A luz de uma cena mais clara do filme bateu nos dois, e Harry pode ver que o homem era jovem, a barba por fazer e o rosto quadrado dando um ar muito másculo às suas feições, os olhos negros o examinando sem pudor.

Desejo.

Harry nunca havia se sentido desejado. Sabia que Ginny gostava dele, mas ela nunca o olhou daquela forma, que o fez estremecer. Ele estava se sentindo acuado com aquela abordagem, mas não completamente inseguro. A forma como o estranho o encurralava contra a poltrona, a forma como a mão segurava com força a sua perna eram... novas.

E Harry fechou os olhos, e desejou poder beijar outras bocas, experimentar outros sentimentos, outras sensações, antes de assumir um compromisso, antes de se casar com a mulher da sua vida e ter filhos e ser feliz para sempre.

E ele quis que a mão subisse e o tocasse por cima da calça, e quis que o homem voltasse a abraçá-lo e sussurrasse em seu ouvido.

- Olhe... Eu não te conheço, você não me conhece... Aqui em frente tem um hotel, é só atravessar a rua. É bom, não é luxuoso, mas é seguro. Eu não vou te fazer mal, não é isso que eu quero... – e o movimento da mão dele sobre sua calça mostrou para Harry exatamente o que ele queria.

E Harry tinha sua varinha.

E foi.

E fez.

E foi sua primeira vez.

E ele não sabia, mas quando aquele homem se acomodou entre suas pernas, invadindo seu corpo sem nem ao menos saber seu nome, nascia Sin.

**o0o**

Harry sorriu com a lembrança de sua inocência, e tragou mais uma vez, e seu riso se tornou sonoro em meio à fumaça.

Ele tinha dezenove anos e sua experiência sexual era mínima quando esteve na cama de um homem pela primeira vez. Foi quando tudo acabou e Harry caiu exausto na cama, que as primeiras preocupações começaram a surgir.

Ele não devia ter feito aquilo. Metade de sua vida ele ouvira que aquilo era errado, vulgar e pecaminoso. Na outra metade aquilo não parecia tão errado, mas não conseguia ver a Senhora Weasley lhe dando parabéns por estar nu na mesma cama que um estranho. Mas ele sempre agira antes de pensar, e só naquele momento é que aquele tipo de detalhe o acometia.

E seu corpo doía, e ele se sentia bem, mas inseguro, pois parecia que todo o seu mundo acabara de sumir em meio àqueles lençóis, e ele estava dolorosamente consciente disso. E, no entanto, ele conseguiu dormir quando o estranho se virou, resmungando algo, e o abraçou. E isso era novo. E era bom.

E quando Harry acordou havia uma nota sobre a cama, e ele não entendeu.

E agora Sin sorria sentado na poltrona, pois aquela ingenuidade se perdeu em menos de um ano.

Harry, por alguns dias, preferiu não pensar no que aconteceu. Preferiu se sentar em sua casa e permanecer lá. Preferiu remoer aquela noite como um erro e escrever para Ginny dizendo que a amava enquanto sonhava com o estranho.

E guardou aquela nota. Guardou o dinheiro, pois ele não precisava de dinheiro. Ele tinha seu dinheiro limpo para gastar, e não precisava ser pago por receber carinho de um homem sem nome.

Carinho.

Carinho fazia Sin voltar a fumar, encarando, sério, a porta do motel barato.

Harry não admitiu isso no momento em que aceitou ir para aquele hotel, mas era com aquele abraço que ele sonhou nos dias seguintes. Sexo era uma forma de carinho que nunca, ninguém, o havia oferecido. E com o passar dos dias, ele sentia falta. E acabou gastando o dinheiro do estranho, pois era um dinheiro que ninguém conhecia, e era uma forma de ir ao cinema sem ter que explicar para Hermione porque assistia ao mesmo filme tantas vezes seguidas.

Logo, Harry observou e aprendeu que estranhos não abordavam estranhos naquele cinema normalmente, mas, se ele ficasse parado, encostado no muro ao lado do hotel, logo alguém o ofereceria um cigarro.

E Harry começou a fumar. Mas somente nessas noites. Era Sin quem fumava, mas ele ainda não sabia.

O primeiro homem que o chamou de Sin foi também o primeiro que o pediu para fazer _coisas_. Coisas que deixavam Harry nervoso. Ele ainda não estava habituado a ser tocado quando lhe pediram para tocar. E chupar. E, se em um primeiro momento Harry quis gritar, em seguida ele recebia a atenção de que precisava, e seu pudor era só mais um dragão a ser vencido.

E Sin aprendeu as coisas. E Harry deixou de conviver mais com os amigos, a fim de deixá-los namorar em paz, e passou a se divertir com Sin com menos reservas, mesmo que ainda tivesse algo contra receber o dinheiro que tantos homens o ofereciam.

No começo, se sentiu ofendido. Não estava se vendendo. Mas o primeiro homem para quem tentou devolver as notas se mostrou muito mais ofendido que ele. E depois, o dinheiro que ninguém sabia da existência tinha a vantagem de ninguém precisar saber que foi gasto. E assim, Sin ganhou suas roupas, diferentes das roupas de Harry, e comprava seus cigarros, que Harry não fumava.

A sensação de precisar de recompensa pelo que fazia só veio com a primeira surra.

Harry sempre se sentiu seguro nas noites em que saía: tinha sua varinha, era maior de idade e só ficava com trouxas. Era uma garantia mais do que suficiente para que nada de mal acontecesse, mesmo que em geral fosse abordado por pessoas maiores fisicamente que ele, mesmo que estivesse com mais de uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo, se sentia seguro.

Até que, inebriado pelas sensações, permitiu que o algemassem. E, quando se está algemado e a varinha caída dentro do bolso da calça em algum ponto do chão do quarto, é difícil evitar que um homem pelo menos dez anos mais velho e muito maior te bata e te foda de todas as formas, não importa o quanto você grite.

Naquele dia, Harry sentiu mais dor do que prazer. E teve que lembrar que já sentira mais dor que aquilo na sua vida e que, se aquele homem ainda deixava uma quantidade razoável de dinheiro sobre a sua cama, era porque ainda tinha mais consideração por ele do que seus tios, por exemplo, que sempre o maltrataram sem lhe dar nada. E a dor sobrepondo a dor o fez jurar que nunca faria aquilo novamente.

Sin voltou a sorrir, acendendo novo cigarro. Soltou a fumaça e riu novamente, a observando subir em direção ao teto mofado do quarto. Lembrou-se de que aquilo aconteceu perto do Natal, e que ele ficou feliz que o suéter Weasley escondesse todas as marcas do seu corpo. E se lembrou do quanto os beijos de Ginny pareceram frios. E foi quando ele percebeu que ela só tinha dezoito anos, e ele havia envelhecido muito mais que isso desde a última vez que a vira.

Pois Ginny chegara aos dezessete anos tendo enfrentado um basilisco, um diretor ditador e a morte do irmão. Harry chegou aos dezoito tendo enfrentado a responsabilidade de uma guerra desde que nascera e sua própria finitude.

E agora enfrentava a si mesmo, pois se Harry nasceu de uma guerra, e Sin de uma trepada, os dois tiveram o mesmo começo.

E Sin comprou o celular com o dinheiro do estranho, e voltou para o ponto.

E agora se sentaram juntos naquela poltrona para encarar a si mesmos.

**o0o**

Harry Potter nascera como uma criança comum, com pais que o amavam e um futuro incerto pela frente. Com um ano, Harry Potter se tornou um nada. E como nada foi tratado por dez anos. Submisso, ignorado, reprimido, independente das respostas que desse para isso.

Aos onze anos, teve que provar não só que não era um nada, mas que era um herói. O heroísmo que seu nome carregava, atrelado a títulos e signos que não falavam sobre ele. E, negando tudo o que ele significava, Harry Potter passou sete anos se afirmando pelo que ele _não_ era.

E, quando pensou que, a partir do momento que cumprisse tudo aquilo que o mundo lhe designou, poderia finalmente traçar sua vida, Harry Potter se viu imerso em novas obrigações.

Como mocinho em uma história que caminha para o fim feliz, Harry Potter deveria se unir a sua mocinha, reforçando o quanto era fiel. Deveria se manter nobre de caráter e aceitar todas as homenagens e agradecimentos. Deveria manter suas opiniões e objetivos e seguir em linha reta o caminho que lhe era traçado.

Mas depois de morrer, é difícil manter a mesma forma de ver seu caminho.

A verdade é que, ao fim da guerra, Harry Potter se deixou levar, e, em um primeiro momento, se sentiu feliz por não ter que decidir o que fazer. Aos poucos, descobriu que nem tudo que fazia era o que precisava. E não soube como dizer isso sem machucar as pessoas que o haviam atendido durante toda a sua vida.

Então _se_ machucou.

Não era ser ingrato. Era ser infeliz. Mas ele se sentia ingrato. E se mantinha infeliz para que os outros não se incomodassem com ele. E se manteve assim até perceber que havia pessoas que não se importavam com ele de verdade, mas que mesmo assim o faziam mais feliz.

E Sin surgiu. E ele descobriu na pele que ser garoto de programa não era só gozar, mas algo nele lhe dizia que valia a pena. Mesmo que ele apanhasse. Mesmo que tivesse que se submeter e se humilhar. Mesmo que boa parte do dinheiro que ganhava fosse para poções contra as doenças que pegava.

O problema era que depois que se morre, a necessidade de se sentir vivo é maior.

E ele precisava mais do que felicidade e paz para viver. Se se sentia melhor com uma pessoa que o chamava de _Sin_ do que com uma que o chamava de _Salvador_, talvez ele tivesse necessidade de saber qual era seu verdadeiro nome, e o que ele significava. Se ele se sentia melhor com alguém que o puxava pelos cabelos, dava tapas em seu rosto e o fodia de quatro do que com alguém que ruborizava por lhe dar um selinho na frente dos pais, talvez precisasse de alguém que o valorizasse de uma forma diferente. E se ele se sentia culpado ao chegar dolorido todas as noites, mas saía novamente no dia seguinte, talvez ele precisasse parar de mentir para si mesmo e assumir que Sin fazia algo que podia não ser certo, mas de que ele precisava.

E isso exigia um novo começo.

Que exigia respostas que talvez a pessoa parada no portal daquele quarto de motel pudesse lhe dar.

-:=:-

**NA: Assim, sábado, dia 06, eu estava quietinha em casa, tentando descansar um pouco, quando pensei comigo: "Nossa, faz tempo que eu não escrevo" ._.**

**Dei uma olhada nos meus plots em desenvolvimento e nada me deu aquele "tchan", sabe? Aí eu comentei com a Fla: "Cara, queria escrever... mas preciso de um plot descente que eu enjoei das minhas fics." E, relendo a lista de desafios do Fest PSF, que acabou já, vi algo como o Harry prostituto. E fez-se a luz xD**

**E a fic se fez em uma semana.**

**E foi estranho, porque pela primeira vez eu sentei e escrevi e escrevi e escrevi e o Sin ficava me mandando escrever mais e mais e mais e eu simplesmente não sabia onde tudo aquilo ia parar. Até que acabou. E eu fiquei: "Mas isso é o fim?" E, sim, era, e agora eu estou postando, e, sim, ela já está completa, e eu preciso MUITO saber o que vocês acharam, porque essa fic é definitivamente estranha, mas eu realmente gosto dela. O.õ**

**Enfim... Sejam pessoas legais XD**

**Beijos e... não sei quando eu volto, vou ver a resposta de vocês pra decidir, ok? **


	2. Capítulo 2: Avareza

**NA1: Sugestão de música para se ouvir enquanto se lê este capítulo: "You look like rain", de Morphine, no álbum Bootleg Detrid. Relaxem e aproveitem XD**

**NA2: Capítulo para twinzita, porque ela está carente hoje. Amo o jeito como você escreve, twin!**

**Capítulo 2 - Avareza**

_. apego demasiado e sórdido ao dinheiro . _

_. mesquinhez . sovinice . cobiça . ciúme ._

_. desejo veemente, intenso, violento, de possuir alguma coisa ._

Ele estava ali, e não havia volta.

Draco fechou a porta do quarto e empunhou a varinha, sussurrando feitiços de silêncio e tranca em todo o cômodo. Nada entraria ou sairia dali àquela noite.

Os olhos verdes brilhavam na semi-escuridão do aposento. O moreno estava sentado em uma poltrona velha, a conta vermelha na ponta do cigarro que pendia frouxo entre os lábios se destacava. Ele sorria. E não disse nada.

Draco olhou para a cama de casal poeirenta ao seu lado e fez uma careta de asco. Agitou mais uma vez a varinha, e uma poltrona, semelhante à que o moreno se sentava, só que mais nova e confortável, apareceu e ele se acomodou.

Diretamente à frente _dele_.

- Boa noite, Malfoy.

- Poupe sua educação, Potter. Eu serei direto.

- E o que você _quer_?

Draco se endireitou em sua poltrona e encarou Harry mais sério, baixando um pouco o tom de sua voz.

- Quem é Sin?

- Sou eu. – a resposta veio rápida e cortante – Quem você veio procurar, o Harry ou o Sin?

- Você. – Draco devolveu, sério. E não gostou da forma como os olhos verdes se estreitaram – O que você quer comigo?

- Não fui eu que marquei este encontro, Malfoy.

- Não, mas o jeito como você agiu... – Draco desviou os olhos por um segundo, lembrando da noite no hotel, e neste segundo Harry _riu_. E o som do seu riso o fez se sentir vulnerável. E os olhos verdes sabiam disso.

- Você conheceu Isabelle aonde? – Harry perguntou, ainda rindo.

- O nome dela não é Isabelle.

- E o meu não é Sin.

- Isto não é relevante. – Draco o cortou.

- Ela é minha cliente, Malfoy. – Draco o olhou meio espantado pela clareza da frase, e Harry fez um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça que o loiro não soube dizer o que significava.

- Eu a conheci em uma festa trouxa, naqueles lugares que trouxas vão à noite dançar. Estava com Goyle, ele tem evitado ambientes bruxos e eu estou tentando... Enfim... Não vem ao caso.

- Vocês não namoram, então?

- Potter, foi a primeira vez que eu a vi. E a última. Não tenho tempo para gastar me relacionando com trouxas.

- Mas tem tempo para gastar em conversas com um garoto de programa em um motel trouxa. – Harry se inclinou em sua direção, apoiando os braços nos joelhos e entrelaçando os dedos em um gesto prático – O que você quer, Malfoy?

Draco imitou sua postura, alongando o silêncio sem tirar os olhos dos dele.

- Por que você não foi à imprensa?

Foi a vez de Harry se assustar. E o susto de Harry deixou Draco de sobreaviso.

- E por que eu iria? – havia na voz de Harry uma indignação e uma sinceridade que, Draco notou, era a primeira coisa naquela noite que lhe soava familiar – Eu esperava que _você_ corresse até lá.

- E que armas eu teria contra você? Minha palavra de que Harry Potter, o Salvador do mundo bruxo, recebe chamados pouco ortodoxos de madrugada e atende com o nome sugestivo de "Sin"? Por Merlin, Potter – a voz de Draco se alterou, mostrando toda a tensão que ele sentia desde que entrara no quarto -, era só você dizer _qualquer coisa_ que eu estaria de volta a Azkaban em um piscar de olhos.

Harry o olhou com um sorriso no rosto que teria feito Draco recuar, se ele já não se sentisse acuado o suficiente.

- Então você não quer me chantagear? – Harry perguntou, ainda rindo.

- Não, cabeça rachada, eu só vim aqui para saber o que você precisa para manter essa sua maldita boca fechada.

O rosto de Harry se fechou.

Foi rápido. E Draco deveria saber o que significava estar em frente ao bruxo que passara boa parte de sua vida enfrentando Voldemort: mais do que prestar atenção em suas palavras, gestos e ações, saber onde estava sua varinha era crucial.

A varinha de Harry estava na manga do sobretudo preto de Sin. E ele não precisou mover um único músculo para que o feitiço paralisasse Draco.

- Potter... – a voz trêmula não escondia o medo que se espalhava pelo rosto do rapaz, única parte do corpo que ele conseguia mover.

- Vamos ser objetivos, então, Malfoy. – Harry ficou de pé, jogou o sobretudo sobre a poltrona e começou a andar pelo restrito espaço do quarto, girando a varinha entre os dedos – Não gosto do jeito que você fala comigo, como quando tínhamos treze anos. Não sei se te dar um soco faria eu me sentir melhor nos dias de hoje.

- Talvez um sectumsempra ajude. – Draco respondeu com raiva. Raiva maior do que o medo.

E Harry sorriu.

- Talvez não. Sabe o que vai ajudar, Malfoy? Você me dizer, _de verdade_, o que quer de mim. Sabe, você pode não ter tempo para mim, mas o _meu_ tempo vale dinheiro, e eu estou desperdiçando com _você_.

Draco o encarou em silêncio.

Harry arregaçou as mangas e se ajoelhou em frente a ele e sua varinha começou a correr de leve a calça do loiro, subindo pelos seus joelhos.

- Certo. Você estava com medo de que eu o chantageasse. Por quê?

- Potter... O que... O que você está fazendo?

- Meu trabalho. Responda. – a voz de Sin era baixa e gentil e fez Draco engolir em seco. Aquilo estava ficando perigoso.

- O que você acha? – respondeu entre dentes, para em seguida segurar a respiração enquanto as mãos de Harry abriam sua calça.

- Eu? Eu achei que você poderia ter me chamado aqui por dois motivos: ou porque se arrependeu de sair daquele quarto correndo; ou então porque _você_ quisesse me chantagear. Mas acho que fui um tanto... _egoísta_. – Harry sorriu ao ver o loiro ofegar e fechar os olhos conforme o tocou – Mas também não vejo que argumentos eu poderia usar contra...

- Tire as mãos de mim! – Draco resmungou.

- Não. – disse, simplesmente, sabendo que a resposta viria.

- Certo. – Draco falou de um fôlego e Harry parou, esperando – Potter, o que você acha que ia acontecer se o mundo soubesse que eu estava em um hotel de luxo com uma trouxa e um garoto de programa? Eu sou um _Malfoy_, e, sendo muito cretino, isso não significa muita coisa hoje, e é esse o problema. Se você jogasse isso ao vento, o meu trabalho de anos estaria perdido por... nada.

Harry se ergueu, se apoiando nos braços da poltrona e o encarou diretamente.

- O que os Malfoy são? – perguntou, sério.

- Você quer que eu me auto-humilhe também, é isso? – Draco perguntou, ofegante.

- Não. Quero que responda minhas perguntas. Por que os Malfoy são o nada que você disse? Não é isso que eu tenho visto.

Draco riu. Um riso amargo.

- Não sei o que tem visto, Potter, mas, enquanto você se dedicava a atividades mais... proveitosas, eu passei seis meses em Azkaban, minha mãe ficou por um ano e meu pai ainda está lá. Nossa fortuna foi tomada pelo governo, perdemos tudo.

- Eu sei disso. E dei depoimentos que ajudaram a diminuir a pena de vocês. Por que eu iria querer te prejudicar agora?

- Não me peça para entender uma pessoa _como você_. – Draco cuspiu, com raiva.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, o encarando, sério.

- Alguém como eu. – repetiu – E o que eu sou, _Draco_?

O loiro fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Sentiu o toque leve sobre seu peito enquanto os dedos de Sin abriam os botões de sua camisa. Não importa o que ele fizesse, não ia responder àquilo.

A boca quente depositou um pequeno beijo no meio de seu peito e sua respiração se alterou. Ele virou o rosto para o lado, ainda de olhos fechados, e, como se acompanhasse seus movimentos, a boca correu na mesma direção, até envolver um de seus mamilos.

- Merda. – ofegou, enquanto amaldiçoava as reações de seu corpo àquilo.

Harry sorriu, mantendo a pele do loiro ainda entre os dentes, sua mão voltou à função anterior e mesmo com os diversos palavrões que se seguiram àquilo, sabia que seria uma resposta mais difícil de ser dada. Desceu a boca pelo ventre do loiro, beijando e chupando, até chegar onde queria. E conseguiu, no primeiro gemido de Draco, o sinal de sua recompensa.

- PÁRA! – Harry riu daquele desespero. E seu riso, naquela situação, só fez com que o loiro jogasse a cabeça para trás e mais uma série de palavrões o atingisse até ouvir o que queria – Harry... Por Merlin... Eu falo...

Harry se endireitou, ainda ajoelhado, e esperou que Draco se recuperasse o suficiente para juntar as palavras logicamente.

- O que... O que você quer saber?

- O que você pensa de mim.

- Merlin, Potter... – Draco fechou os olhos, tentando organizar os pensamentos de alguma forma, o que pareceu muito difícil – O que eu penso de você? Penso que você é o filho da puta mais sádico que eu já conheci e que eu gostaria muito de poder te processar até a quinta geração depois de sair daqui, mas sei que não posso porque você ainda é o queridinho da Inglaterra e pode me fuder fácil. E isso não foi uma sugestão, por favor. – acrescentou, meio desesperado.

Harry ria abertamente da reação do outro. Draco não pareceu considerar uma boa resposta, e continuou em seu desabafo.

- O que foi? Vai dizer que não é verdade? Você já parou para contar quantas vezes você conseguiu me deixar em uma situação deprimente desde que tive o desprazer de te conhecer? E não estou falando de detenções. – Draco riu, respirando fundo – Você pode ter salvado minha vida, Potter, mas as tentativas de me matar me soam mais válidas.

- Eu só me lembro de uma. – Harry respondeu, sério – E, se vale de alguma coisa, eu realmente não sabia o que estava fazendo.

Draco o olhou e fez uma careta, sem dizer mais nada. Harry achou aquilo... doce.

- Malfoy, você foi hostil comigo minha vida inteira. Mesmo se eu tivesse cogitado a hipótese de ser minimamente mais amigável com você, você me repelia. Como você queria que...

- Potter, você não faz ideia do que... – ele suspirou – Deixa para lá, isso é passado. Não importa agora. Eu estou ferrado, você está fudido, e estamos bem assim. Será que poderia me soltar? Eu realmente não devia ter vindo aqui...

- Você não me parece bem, Draco.

- Seu brilhantismo. – Draco girou os olhos.

- O que está acontecendo?

Draco o olhou... triste, e fez um gesto de negação com a cabeça.

- Nada que lhe interesse. Se você me der sua palavra de ex-Gryffindor, eu posso ir embora feliz e juro, pelo meu senso de auto-preservação, que ninguém vai ficar sabendo de nada sobre você, ou Sin, ou o que for, ok?

Harry suspirou, se levantando.

- Sabe, Draco, eu demorei a perceber o que eu me tornei como Sin. Mas uma coisa é fato: se aprende muito sobre _gente_ fazendo programa.

Harry tirou os sapatos, os chutando para um canto, e tirou as meias com os pés. Foi até a poltrona, pegando o cigarro que havia deixado aceso apoiado no cinzeiro e que se consumira quase por completo, terminando de fumá-lo, enquanto voltava a falar.

- Gente que aborda estranhos na rua atrás de sexo _sempre_ tem algo errado. A maioria é casado, tem filhos e tal. Sabe, podia ter uma vida realmente feliz, mas tem coisas que nunca parecem o suficiente. Tem outros que são solitários, procuram companhia sem compromisso, uma trepada mesmo, sabe? Tesão. – Harry amassou a bituca no cinzeiro – Uma vez eu me recusei a tirar a virgindade de uma menina.

- Muito digno da sua parte. – Draco disse em tom de riso.

Harry o olhou, sério, e depositou a varinha com cuidado em cima da poltrona vazia. Concentrou-se em desabotoar sua camisa devagar, voltando a falar.

- Eu perdi a minha na rua. Meu primeiro programa. Mas, sabe, ninguém se preserva na rua. Eu nunca estaria pronto para tudo o que eu vivi. Uma das coisas que eu achei mais curioso é a quantidade de homens que procuram garotos de programa para serem passivos. A sociedade oprime, Draco.

- A sociedade _trouxa_, nesse caso. – Draco corrigiu, se perguntando se aquela conversa levaria a algum lugar.

Harry deu de ombros, jogando a camisa em cima da cama e abrindo o cinto e a calça, gesto que não passou despercebido por Draco.

- Potter...

- A sociedade bruxa oprime de outras formas. _Todo mundo_ que procura sexo com estranhos tem problemas consigo mesmo. Eu falo com _muita_ experiência.

Harry, completamente nu, se ajoelhou sobre a poltrona em que Draco estava imobilizado, colocando uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo e se sentando sobre o seu colo, encostando seus tórax enquanto uma mão voltava a estimulá-lo.

- Olha para mim, Draco.

A voz rouca contra seu ouvido o fez estremecer. Draco sentiu a mão correr do seu ombro pelo seu pescoço até se enredar em seus cabelos e o puxar para encará-lo.

Encarar aqueles olhos verdes que ele não queria ver.

- Eu não quero, Potter. Me solte. – ele pediu com a voz fria, mas muito ciente de que ela também estava trêmula.

Não era fácil se manter firme com um homem nu sentado de frente em seu colo, uma mão em sua calça, o acariciando de forma enfática, a outra passeando pelo seu corpo, a boca em seu ouvido, em seu pescoço, seu peito, seus ombros... o quadril que não para.

- Pare, Potter... Por favor...

- Qual é o seu problema, Draco? – Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido, gemendo, sentindo o loiro puxar o ar com força conforme seus corpos se uniram.

Draco jogou a cabeça para trás, sentindo o ar faltar a cada movimento de Harry, envolvendo seu corpo por completo de uma forma tão lenta que parecia que o levaria a loucura a qualquer segundo.

- Ah, Harry... – o sussurro escapou por entre seus lábios com tanto desejo que fez Sin abrir os olhos e observar o rosto do loiro. Os olhos cinzas fechados, a boca entreaberta, ofegante.

Tocou com os dedos os lábios rosados enquanto aumentava a velocidade, e os olhos o encararam, perdidos, enquanto acariciava seu rosto. A outra mão deslizou pelas vestes do loiro e encontrou sua varinha. Harry sussurrou o contra feitiço e se impulsionou mais forte contra o corpo de Draco ao sentir suas mãos correndo pela sua cintura e seu quadril se movendo junto com o dele.

Harry estremeceu, sentindo uma mão de Draco apertar sua perna com força, enquanto a outra se enredava em seus cabelos, o puxando para um beijo. Um beijo envolvente.

Sabia que não devia gozar, não era assim que as coisas funcionavam. O prazer ali era de Draco... E foi Draco que o fez perder o controle, puxando-o contra ele para entrar mais fundo enquanto rompia o beijo com uma frase que Harry nunca ouvira antes em sua vida.

- Eu te amo.

-:=:-

**NA3: Bem, temos que conversar uma coisa séria, povo...**

**Segundo sugestões da Dark e da Nyx Malfoy, e porque vocês responderam bem e eu acredito no potencial de Sin, eu resolvi que **_vou postar um capítulo a cada 15 comentários. _

**Mas quero deixar claro que eu não sou mercenária. Sou uma pessoa ansiosa sem noção que tem impulsos contraditórios. Tipo, eu postaria um capítulo por dia ou até mais, porque fico roendo as unhas para saber o que vocês acharam, mas por outro lado eu não quero que a fic acabe nunca, então poderia muito bem me educar a postar um por mês, se não fosse o risco de eu esquecer também.**

**E as pessoas reclamam. Muita gente diz que não consegue ler minhas fics porque eu posto rápido demais. Aí eu passo a postar um por semana, e as pessoas ficam no meu ouvido pedindo capítulos. E isso não é legal, mesmo porque a fic já está toda escrita e eu não preciso exatamente de pressão.**

**Então postando segundo a frequência de comentários significa que eu posso colocar outro no ar porque o capítulo anterior já foi lido. Não é lindo assim? Quem determina o fluxo da coisa, no fim das contas, são vocês! 8D**

**E tudo isso significa que, se vocês quiserem saber o que vem depois dessa frasesinha aí no final, vão ter que me dizer o que acharam desse, mesmo eu seja um "que coisa sem noção!".**

**Então... até! ;P**

**Beijos**


	3. Capítulo 3: Preguiça

**NA1: Sugestão de música para se ouvir durante a leitura: "Prelude 12/21", AFI. Boa leitura XD**

**Capítulo 3 – Preguiça**

_. indolência . moleza . morosidade . negligência ._

_. inação ._

Harry acordou com dor de cabeça, e isso não era comum, ou normal, ou bem vindo.

Levantou-se e fez sua higiene distraído. Um aviso mágico deixado por ele mesmo no espelho do banheiro o informava que tinha prova de disfarce no Ministério dali três horas e não se sentia nem um pouco melhor com isso. Tivera sorte de acordar a tempo, visto que havia ido dormir há poucas horas, depois de voltar do encontro com Malfoy.

Malfoy.

Lembrar daquilo também não ajudava. Foram horas estranhas aquelas que passaram juntos, conversando. E fazendo outras coisas.

Harry ergueu o rosto e se encarou no espelho, os provocantes olhos verdes de Sin sorrindo para ele. A noite passada não fora ruim, só... surpreendente. E ele não sabia o que pensar.

A declaração de Draco pegou os dois de surpresa. E os dois a ignoraram prontamente, se vestiram em silêncio e aparataram poucos minutos depois.

Era mais fácil assim.

Desceu as escadas descalço e ainda de pijama. Um pijama largo demais para o corpo de Sin. Cumprimentou Kreacher em meio a um bocejo e sentou-se à mesa para o desjejum.

E só então a viu.

- Bom dia, Mione. – sorriu para a menina sentada no outro extremo da cozinha.

- Já passa do meio dia, Harry. Você sabia que tem uma prova hoje?

- Sim. – ele respondeu e parou para tomar um gole de chá – Às três. E, pelo que eu sei, você e Ron também.

- E por que você está _acordando_ quando devia estar se preparando?

Harry manteve silêncio durante um tempo. Ao longo dos anos se acostumara com aquele tipo de cobrança vinda de Hermione. A postura de mãe e o tom de voz não escondiam que aquilo era mais do que um aviso, era uma repreensão. E, no fundo, ele sabia que era certo. Que ele havia assumido um compromisso e devia estar preparado para honrá-lo.

Mas não era o que ele queria.

- Hermione, para que você está fazendo esse curso?

Ela se empertigou na cadeira frente à pergunta.

- Bem... Não é exatamente exigido para o cargo que eu quero, mas seria interessante ter essas aptidões, então... Harry, por que isso agora?

- Me diz... Por que _eu_ estou fazendo esse curso?

- Porque você quer ser auror. – a resposta veio óbvia e rápida.

- Sim... Porque eu quero ser auror. – Harry remexeu os restos de seu café da manhã e decidiu que não queria mais comer. Deixou o prato em cima da mesa e se levantou.

- Harry, você não comeu nada. – Hermione veio atrás dele. E isso não soou como algo bom.

- Mione. – Harry parou no meio da sala e inspirou fundo – Você tem razão. Eu preciso me preparar para o teste. Se incomoda em me deixar um pouco sozinho?

- Eu pensei que talvez quisesse alguém com quem praticar. – ela sugeriu, sorrindo. E Harry realmente desejou que ela não fizesse isso.

- Eu vou ter que sair daqui a pouco... – ele constatou imediatamente.

- Certo. Harry, eu queria conversar com você. Acho que pode me dar um minuto, não? – ela sugeriu, já o puxando para o sofá.

Ele se sentou com as pernas cruzadas sobre o acento e quis poder puxar um cigarro. A expressão de Hermione ao se sentar na poltrona à sua frente não era promissora.

- Harry, onde você tem ido?

- Como assim?

- Não é a primeira vez que eu tenho que me dispor a ficar horas sentada na cozinha conversando com o Kreacher na esperança de conseguir falar com você. E eu me considero uma pessoa com sorte nos dias em que eu consigo, nos dias em que você está em casa ou acorda antes que eu desista ou precise sair.

- Eu estou cansado...

- De quê? Você não vai no teste de hoje, que eu sei. E sei também que não é o primeiro que você falta. O Kingsley foi me procurar porque está cansado de inventar desculpas para você.

- Eu não pedi para ele fazer nada! – Harry respondeu com raiva.

- E precisa, Harry? Ele só se preocupa.

Harry se levantou do sofá com violência, começando a andar agitado pela sala.

- E tem outra coisa. – Hermione continuou a despeito da reação do amigo – Ginny.

- O que tem ela?

- Ela terminou o colégio, Harry. Semana passada. Ela esperava que você a fosse buscar na plataforma, mas você não foi. E ela está na Toca, Harry, há uma semana, e você não apareceu por lá.

- Eu a vejo no domingo, no almoço. – o garoto respondeu rápido, a vontade de fumar aumentando a cada segundo.

- Faz três semanas que você não almoça conosco. – Hermione constatou, triste.

Harry se apoiou no caixilho da janela, passando a mão no rosto.

- O que você espera que eu diga? - e ele sabia que, o que quer que fosse, ele diria. Dizer era fácil.

Hermione o olhou por algum tempo antes de se levantar, pegar a bolsa e pousar um beijo sobre sua testa.

- Você não tem que me dizer nada, Harry. Você sabe o que é melhor para você.

E saiu, deixando Harry sozinho consigo mesmo.

**o0o**

Harry não foi à prova. Não sabia dizer se em algum momento teve realmente intenção de ir. Já há alguns meses vinha questionando o que significava para ele ser auror. E a resposta a que chegou era que ser auror era continuar fazendo o que sempre fez: caçar aqueles que lidavam com magia negra e iam contra as leis da sociedade bruxa.

Só que agora ele estava à margem dessa sociedade. E foi ele que se colocou ali.

Encostou o corpo contra a árvore e acendeu o cigarro, tragando profundamente e segurando a fumaça enquanto observava os passantes no parque. Era delicioso sentar ali, sentir a brisa leve e quente do verão londrino e observar as crianças brincando.

Ele nunca mais seria criança e precisaria de no mínimo três feitiços para conseguir parar e observá-las sem risco de ser incomodado. Pelo resto da vida.

Já havia coisas demais que ele não podia mais escolher, que ele não podia mais mudar. E havia tantas outras escolhas que ele sabia que estava queimando naquele mesmo momento, junto com seu cigarro.

Seu curso de auror era uma delas. Ginny podia ser outra.

Ele definitivamente sentia algo por ela, mas não era o que um homem deveria sentir por uma mulher. Sentimentos não eram o seu forte e ele não tinha muita base de comparação, mas não era. E, já há algum tempo, um outro detalhe o vinha incomodando. Ginny o aceitaria? Ele poderia abandonar Sin e viver com uma mulher que simplesmente ignoraria uma parte de sua vida? Ele conseguiria manter segredos para a sua esposa, a mulher com quem se casaria e teria filhos, formaria sua família?

Harry tragou mais uma vez o cigarro e voltou a olhar as crianças. Ele queria uma família, essa era uma das poucas certezas que ainda tinha. Queria filhos e queria alguém para ficar ao seu lado. Sempre.

E isso incluía não ter segredos.

E, nesse ponto, Sin o havia ensinado que não importava se essa pessoa seria homem ou mulher, mas Harry tinha a necessidade de ser aceito. E agora, ser aceito _com _Sin. Ser aceito como homem que tem vontades, desejos, iniciativas e carências próprias. E não precisa de uma pessoa com pudores e vergonha do que ele é.

Ele não tinha vergonha de Sin.

Mas tinha consciência de que Kingsley não inventaria desculpas para ele se soubesse que é Sin que falta nos testes, e não O Salvador.

E esse era o único motivo de ele não fumar na frente de Hermione, de ele não se separar de Ginny, de ele não abandonar o curso.

Ser Sin era difícil. E ele se sentia cansado demais de sua própria vida para conseguir lidar com dificuldades naquele momento.

**o0o**

A conversa com Kingsley foi curta. Ele se mostrou muito compreensivo quando Harry simplesmente pediu desculpas e mandou que ele fosse logo assistir aos treinos do dia.

A conversa com o Senhor e a Senhora Weasley foi um pouco mais longa, mas Harry falou tão pouco quanto com Kingsley. Aparentemente, eles realmente estavam preocupados com ele, e já haviam catalogado todos os motivos possíveis para a sua ausência e os aceitavam, com certeza.

Ron foi o único que se mostrou realmente magoado com seu afastamento, mas não colocou isso em palavras. Mione, por outro lado, sorriu de forma sincera ao vê-lo chegar para o almoço no domingo.

Ginny não quis conversar. Ela sorriu placidamente e o abraçou. Durante toda a refeição, Harry podia senti-la tocando-o por baixo da mesa, fosse encostando as pernas dos dois, enlaçando seus dedos ou esbarrando eventualmente enquanto se serviam. E aquilo estava deixando Harry preocupado.

Depois de comerem, todos foram para a sala e logo alguns dormiam nos sofás e poltronas ou conversavam aos sussurros. Não foi difícil Ginny puxá-lo para seu quarto com a desculpa de que queria mostrar seus NIEMs para ele. Porém, mal fecharam a porta, ela o puxou para beijá-lo de forma entusiasmada e suas pequenas mãos corriam pelas costas por baixo da camiseta do garoto.

- Calma, Ginny... – ele conseguiu afastá-la sem demonstrar repulsa com alguma dificuldade.

Ela o encarou e sorriu. Um sorriso compreensivo.

- Então... Como está o curso, Harry? Quando você vai começar a trabalhar como auror de verdade?

Ela perguntou, como se não tivesse acontecido nada, revirando seu malão e realmente puxando um pergaminho com suas notas. Sentou-se em sua cama e deu um pequeno tapinha no cobertor que a cobria, indicando que Harry se sentasse ao seu lado.

Ele sorriu e sentou. E sorriu e fingiu interesse enquanto ela falava de suas provas e dos novos professores de Hogwarts que entraram depois da guerra, e de como as coisas estavam diferentes lá, com o castelo reformado. E realmente se sentiu feliz quando ela contou do convite que recebeu para jogar quadribol por um time pequeno, e permitiu que ela fizesse planos e sonhasse com seu apartamento, onde poderiam morar juntos.

- Eu gostaria de ficar em Grimmauld Place por enquanto, Ginny.

Ela o olhou, especulativa.

- Eu achei estranho você voltar para lá. Achei que fosse só uma referência depois do fim da... Depois que tudo acabou. – ela suspirou – Harry, agora podemos ter a _nossa_ casa. Você não precisa ficar naquele lugar.

- Eu reformei. E está tudo limpo... Não é como...

- Harry, você não precisa gostar de lá.

- Mas eu gosto. – Harry a olhou meio aflito. Por que era tão difícil aceitar suas escolhas?

Ela parecia triste, como se o fato dele não desgostar da casa significasse algo mais.

E Harry não queria aquela tristeza para ele.

Acariciou o rosto da menina com as costas da mão, delicadamente. Ela era delicada. Ela podia ser forte, ter o melhor feitiço de rebater bicho papão e enfrentar os irmãos por ele, mas, no fundo, ela era só uma menina. E ele desejou preservá-la assim. Só uma menina.

Ela deu um impulso e o beijou, mordendo seu lábio, e se afastou para olhá-lo por um momento. Ginny se ajoelhou sobre a cama, em frente a Harry, e puxou sua camiseta até retirá-la. E ele permitiu.

Ela tirou a própria blusa, fazendo os olhos verdes se prenderem na pequena peça que lhe cobria os seios. Branca, com florzinhas vermelhas. Quase infantil. O gesto da menina ao se sentar em seu colo, porém, não tinha nada de infantil. E Harry permitiu que as mãos pequenas de unhas bem feitas acariciassem seu peito enquanto ela o beijava lentamente. Doce.

Ele a deitou na cama com delicadeza, se debruçando sobre ela em um último beijo enquanto acariciava seu ventre branco, marcado pelas sardas típicas. E sorriu, triste.

- Eu não posso fazer isso, Ginny. – disse, baixinho.

- Eu quero, Harry. – ela respondeu, segurando sua mão para que ele não deixasse de tocá-la.

Mas ele não queria. E não soube dizer para ela, porque uma pessoa como ele era paga para fazer aquilo. E mesmo Sin não queria, porque ela, no fundo, não sabia o que aquilo significava para ele.

Harry se deitou ao seu lado, olhando para ela, e a abraçou. Porque ele sabia o valor dos abraços, e queria que ela entendesse.

- Não é que eu não goste de você, Ginny, não pense isso... Eu só... Não posso. Não agora.

Ele sentiu o movimento dos cabelos ruivos contra seu peito nu, e soube que ela concordava, mas sabia também que ela não o olhava, e ele não a olhou. Somente estreitou seu corpo contra o dele e permitiu que ela dormisse assim.

Era melhor desse jeito.

**o0o**

Quando Harry deixou A Toca já era tarde da noite, e ele permitiu que Ron e Mione o acompanhassem até Grimmauld Place, e prometeu que se veriam mais e que se precisasse de qualquer coisa chamaria os dois. E se permitiu sentir-se bem com o abraço de Ron e o sorriso de Mione antes que aparatassem.

Porém, só entrou em casa para trocar de roupa, pôr as roupas de Sin, e sair. Para a avenida.

E naquela noite, ele preferiu não levar o celular, preferiu clientes novos. Novos estranhos. Não queria ninguém que o conhecesse.

E quando a mulher com idade para ser sua mãe o pediu para estuprá-la, ele fez.

E quando o grupo de três homens o abordou, ele aceitou ir junto após negociar o preço, independente do que fariam com ele.

E aceitou que a menina e seu namorado colocassem objetos dentro de seu corpo enquanto o assistiam transando com outro homem.

E permitiu ser amordaçado e chicoteado. E permitiu mordidas e beijos. Em diversas posições.

E se permitiu fazer devagar com um menino que chorava ao ser tocado. E foi bem pago por isso.

E só voltou para casa três dias depois, e mandou Kreacher comprar mais cigarros e poções de cura.

E estava melhor assim.

-:=:-

**NA2: Obrigada à twin, pela super betagem.**

**E obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram. Vocês são lindos. XD**

**Espero não ter decepcionado vocês com esse capítulo... O próximo: A Gula.**

**Aguardo os comentários.**

**Beijos**


	4. Capítulo 4: Gula

**NA1: Esse capítulo vai pro Shade, porque ele ainda vai gostar de slash XD**

**NA2: Sugestão de fundo musical para o capítulo: "Uno", Muse**

**Capítulo 4 – Gula**

_. abuso de comida ou bebida ._

_. grande amor a boas iguarias ._

_. excesso ._

Harry estava encostado na viela ao lado do Ministério da Magia, terminando de fumar um cigarro. Fazia mais de duas semanas que não aparecia no curso e precisava se preparar para o que quer que fosse ouvir. Estava fumando muito ultimamente.

Sin bateu a bituca entre os dedos, fazendo a cinza cair no chão, deu uma última tragada e a jogou na sarjeta, virando a esquina e andando firme até a cabine telefônica que levava ao saguão do Ministério.

Por mais que o local estivesse lotado, por mais que as pessoas tivessem pressa, por mais educadas que fossem, ele sabia: era observado. E isso o incomodava.

Chegou até a bancada onde deveria deixar a varinha e perguntou pelo ministro. Ele estava no Departamento de Mistérios, resolvendo algo relativo a ampulhetas. Harry se surpreendeu, raramente o ministro deixava seu gabinete, mas talvez os artigos do Departamento de Mistérios exigissem atenção especial. E decidiu que não queria ficar esperando sozinho no gabinete. Era melhor se encontrarem logo e, se fosse para ir embora, já sairia de uma vez.

Pegou o pequeno elevador e esperou pela breve descida até o nível dos tribunais. Aquele lugar sempre lhe trazia arrepios. Puxou a capa para mais junto do corpo e andou devagar, esperando realmente que tropeçasse em Kingsley antes de ter que chegar àquela porta no fim do corredor que vira tantas vezes na sua vida, fosse pessoalmente, fosse em seus pesadelos.

O barulho de seus passos no chão de pedra ecoava no vazio daquele lugar, e ele já pensava em dar meia volta e esperar no Átrio quando os sons de uma porta se abrindo e da voz de um homem chegaram até ele, também amplificados.

- Eu sinto muito, Senhor Malfoy. Não acho que tenho recursos para ajudá-lo em mais nada.

O homem baixinho, careca e bem vestido saiu de uma sala a apenas alguns passos de onde Harry estava, passou por ele sem cumprimentá-lo, e entrou no elevador.

Harry se adiantou com cautela, a curiosidade quase infantil sendo maior e o fazendo espiar no limiar da luz que saía da sala. Draco estava sentado em frente a uma mesa coberta de papéis, os cotovelos apoiados na superfície, as mãos cobrindo o rosto. Elas escorregaram pelos cabelos loiros até a base do pescoço em um gesto de derrota, e o loiro suspirou. Dedos trêmulos juntaram os papéis em um único monte e o reduziram, colocando-o no bolso da capa. Harry achou que ele ia se levantar e sair dali, mas Draco aparentemente estava transtornado demais para conseguir sequer andar. O loiro deixou a testa cair contra a mesa e Harry o viu respirar fundo várias vezes seguidas antes da voz baixa o atingir em um resmungo.

- Merlin, o que que eu faço?

Harry se virou, encostando as costas contra a parede fria do corredor, saindo da área de luz. Conhecia aquilo. Sabia perfeitamente do que se tratava aquele tom na voz do loiro.

Desespero.

E Harry sentiu seu peito se comprimir, porque ele _precisava_ fazer alguma coisa. Merda. Era Malfoy. Mas há um mês Malfoy caíra dentro da sua vida e agora parecia que quanto mais ele ignorava, mais ele o perturbava.

E ignorar não era tão fácil assim.

Mas fazer Draco falar sobre os seus problemas já havia se mostrado um desafio uma vez. Harry sabia que não seria fácil. E sequer sabia se queria realmente fazer aquilo. Fazer _qualquer coisa_ por Malfoy. Qualquer coisa para que aquele desespero não o atingisse como ele sabia que estava muito perto de acontecer.

Harry suspirou e desejou fumar. E em seguida não quis fumar, porque sabia que estava buscando algo no cigarro que não estava lá. E estava fumando _demais_.

Endireitou-se, respirou fundo e se voltou para entrar na sala no mesmo instante em que Draco resolvera sair. As mãos nos bolsos e a cabeça baixa, mergulhado nos próprios problemas. O choque foi inevitável, e Harry teve que segurá-lo pelos ombros para que ele não caísse.

E agiu por impulso, como sempre, ao ver os olhos prata se arregalarem quando o reconheceram. Aparatou para Grimmauld Place.

- Mas que merd... Quê... – Draco caiu sentado no sofá, tentando se localizar. E acabou se deparando com Harry enchendo um copo com algo em cima da mesinha ao lado dele.

- Tome. – Harry estava sério. E ele não pediu, ordenou.

- O que é isso? – Draco olhou para o copo, desconfiado – Para onde você me trouxe?

- Para minha casa, e isso é whisky. Trouxa. Mas é forte o suficiente.

Draco aceitou o copo e cheirou a bebida, deu um gole e fez uma careta, mas tomou outro em seguida enquanto olhava o lugar com mais atenção. O braço do sofá tinha o formato de serpentes, assim como os detalhes do lustre. Tudo parecia muito limpo e... _aristocrático_. E, ao observar a parede mais além, finalmente entendeu.

- Esta é a casa dos Black. – ele disse baixinho, fitando a tapeçaria.

Harry seguiu seu olhar e deu de ombros, tomando um gole do seu copo.

- Essa é a _minha_ casa.

- E o que eu estou fazendo aqui? – Draco perguntou, desconfiado.

- Bebendo. – Sin fez um brinde no ar e entornou seu copo. Draco o imitou, tossindo um pouco. O moreno voltou a enchê-los e encostou-se à mesa, o olhando – O que está acontecendo, Draco?

O loiro o olhou com desprezo.

- Ainda não me embebedou o suficiente para me fazer passar por um interrogatório com você novamente, Potter. – disse em tom de desafio.

Sin sorriu e virou a garrafa no copo de Draco, fazendo-o transbordar.

- Então eu vou ter que me esforçar. – disse, baixinho, olhando diretamente para o loiro.

Draco estreitou os olhos e deu um passo para trás, batendo contra a parede. Engoliu em seco, deixando o copo cair de sua mão. Não ia permitir que Sin brincasse com ele de novo.

Em um movimento rápido, o beijou. Um beijo rápido. Um beijo de cala a boca.

Harry recuou um passo, surpreso. Mas Sin sorriu, fazendo Draco sorrir da mesma forma.

Aquilo era só um jogo.

Sin encurralou Draco contra a parede e aproximou seus rostos. Se o loiro queria dar as cartas, ele permitiria.

E Draco jogou.

O beijo já começou forte, bruto. Draco o puxou pela frente das vestes, fazendo com que seu corpo todo colasse ao dele enquanto mordia seu lábio, invadia sua boca, engolia sua alma. E o empurrou.

E Sin sorriu, e jogou a capa em cima do sofá antes que Draco o pegasse pelo pescoço, os dedos longos o acariciando de forma nervosa enquanto voltava a beijá-lo, para em seguida se decidirem a arrebentar os botões da camisa de Harry de forma rápida e fácil, enquanto cambaleavam pela sala até saírem, e Sin ser empurrado com violência contra a parede da escadaria, uma perna do loiro entre as suas, se movendo e o pressionando de forma quase dolorosa.

Empurrou Draco para que subisse as escadas, mas o loiro tropeçou e Harry teve de segurá-lo firme contra seu corpo para que não caísse. E Draco retomou o beijo, sentindo as mãos de Sin puxando sua blusa e descendo, o tocando sem nem mesmo abrir sua calça. E suspirou encarando duas chamas verdes.

- Suba. – o sussurro veio junto com a língua em seu pescoço, e Draco se permitiu ser guiado pela escada acima, até poder jogar Harry contra a primeira porta que viu, mordendo seu ombro e peito enquanto suas mãos se livravam da calça dele, retribuindo a atenção que lhe era dada.

Harry suspirou e o empurrou pelo corredor, cambaleando enquanto despia o loiro, deixando as peças de roupa espalhadas pelo chão em uma trilha que os levava ao seu quarto.

O som da porta batendo fez Draco se afastar novamente, o suficiente para olhar o ambiente e empurrar Sin para a cama, fazendo-o se virar de bruços enquanto se deitava sobre ele, seus dedos buscando preparar seu corpo minimamente antes de se posicionar entre suas pernas e dar o primeiro impulso.

Harry gemeu entre dentes, segurando o lençol com força, sentindo a respiração alterada do loiro contra seu pescoço. E ele parou, e permitiu que Harry respirasse antes de começar a se mover, devagar. As mãos de Draco corriam os lados de seu corpo buscando dar carinho enquanto gemia contra seu ouvido, seus lábios tocando seus ombros ritmados com seu quadril.

Sin moveu o quadril contra o do loiro e ouviu um palavrão e a cadência de gemidos aumentar junto com o ritmo dos movimentos de Draco. O rosto do loiro mergulhado entre os cabelos negros em meio a sons incoerentes vindos dos dois. E quando a mão do loiro alcançou a sua, entrelaçando seus dedos, e Harry virou a cabeça para se beijarem, Draco já tremia, puxando o moreno contra si com força, movendo-se mais rápido, mais forte, até tudo se tornar demais e o corpo de Harry se contrair sob o seu, com um grito contido.

E tudo acabou.

Draco respirou fundo, ainda se sentindo trêmulo, e não teve vontade de se mover. Sentiu Harry apoiar a testa contra a cama, e olhou as mãos dos dois entrelaçadas, e realmente não quis se mover. Depositou um beijo cálido sobre a nuca do moreno e apoiou o rosto em seu ombro, deixando o corpo repousar sobre o do outro, fitando os olhos verdes em silêncio quando Harry voltou a face para olhá-lo. Sabia que seu peso deveria ser incômodo e se virou contra a cama, deixando seu corpo e se deitando de lado para poder continuar olhando-o.

Estavam sérios. Os dois. E Draco sabia que Harry queria lhe fazer perguntas, e desejou que ele não fizesse. Mas sabia que também tinha perguntas a fazer, mas não quis falar. Acariciou de forma suave os contornos do rosto bonito de Sin e se sentiu repentinamente cansado. Desejou simplesmente poder dormir naquele momento. Ao lado dele.

Como em resposta a seus pensamentos, Harry se virou de lado, puxando dois travesseiros que estavam arrumados sobre a cama, e ajeitou um sob a cabeça de Draco, enquanto encostava-se a ele, deitando sobre o outro, as pernas entrelaçadas e sua mão entre os fios loiros, retribuindo o carinho.

E Draco se permitiu fechar os olhos, não se incomodando se fosse Harry Potter ou Sin quem o acariciava, não se incomodando com o fato de suas pernas estarem em parte para fora da cama, ainda na posição em que caíram nela, não se incomodando com o sol que entrava devagar pelas janelas de um quarto que ele não sabia onde ficava, não se incomodando com o fato de ainda estar sujo com as marcas do que fizeram. Ele sabia que tudo aquilo estava errado, mas o cansaço era maior, e adormeceu com os dedos ainda sobre os lábios de Sin.

**o0o**

Harry acordou deitado de forma estranha em sua cama. E lembrou. E se encolheu, pois se sentiu repentinamente vazio. O cheiro de Draco ainda estava lá, em seus lençóis, seu quarto, seu corpo. Mas ele não estava mais, e Harry se sentiu idiota por esperar que estivesse.

Clientes não ficam para tomar café.

- Espero que não se importe. – a voz chegou baixa até ele e o fez se virar e ver o loiro parado em frente à janela. Ele sinalizou com o cigarro aceso na mão – Eu peguei um.

Harry sorriu.

- Tudo bem. – disse simplesmente, sentindo vontade de fumar também.

- Eu não sabia que você fumava. Fiquei surpreso quando vi.

Harry sorriu, triste. Qualquer um ficaria. Sentou-se na cama com um gemido, o que fez o loiro olhar para ele, e acendeu um cigarro.

- Eu te machuquei?

Sin o encarou. Clientes não se importam. Ele estudou o loiro por alguns segundos. Ele estava de pé no canto do quarto, banhado pela luz do fim da tarde, um lençol que reconheceu como seu envolto na cintura e o cigarro quase terminado na mão. Os braços apoiados no próprio peito nu indicavam uma certa reserva, mas seu olhar era ansioso pela resposta.

- Não. – respondeu simplesmente. Era verdade. Poderia acrescentar que não importava, que já estava acostumado, mas não quis. Ele quis aquela preocupação.

Draco o encarou ainda por alguns segundos antes de sua atenção voltar para o que via fora da casa novamente.

- Este lugar é horrível. – constatou.

- Eu gosto daqui. – Sin afirmou, sabendo que a praça mal cuidada, o acúmulo de lixo e as casas trouxas à volta realmente reforçavam a fala do loiro.

Os olhos prata somente relancearam em sua direção antes de voltarem-se para fora novamente. Draco terminou de fumar e se dirigiu para a cabeceira da cama, jogando a bituca no cinzeiro que tinha ali, pegando o maço e tirando o cigarro dos lábios de Sin para acender outro.

- Se você pretende começar a fumar no mesmo ritmo que eu, é melhor pedir a Kreacher um pouco da poção que ele faz. – Harry sugeriu, soltando a fumaça.

- Que poção? – o loiro perguntou, pouco interessado, voltando para junto da janela.

- Cigarros trouxas provocam doenças graves, como câncer, e incômodos, como mau hálito. É uma poção preventiva. Acho que foi Regulus quem inventou. Kreacher disse que ele fazia desde que Sirius foi deserdado. A Senhora Black também fumava, por isso a quantidade de cinzeiros por toda a casa.

- Não imagino um Black tocando em algo trouxa. Por que você não fuma cigarros bruxos, então? É mais prático.

- Por que quem me ensinou a fumar não foi um bruxo. – Harry tragou – E eu não passo mais tempo suficiente no mundo bruxo para comprar a quantidade de cigarros que eu fumo.

Sin apoiou a cabeça na cabeceira da cama, fechando os olhos e soltando a fumaça com um suspiro.

- Você é estranho. – Draco constatou, o olhando por um momento antes de se voltar para a janela, quando os olhos verdes o encararam questionadores – Você se arrisca por muito pouco.

Harry sabia que ele não estava falando só do cigarro, e não gostou.

- Me ensinaram a ser assim.

- Eu estudei com você, e não me ensinaram nada disso. – Draco constatou, tragando.

- É, mas você não teve que enfrentar dragões e basiliscos no colégio. – respondeu, ácido.

Draco não o olhou. Soltou a fumaça e apoiou a testa contra o vidro.

- O que você pensava de mim no colégio?

- Que você era um idiota. – respondeu, tragando e voltando a fechar os olhos.

- Sempre?

Harry riu ao ouvir o tom meio infantil na pergunta do loiro.

- Não, acho que não sempre. Mas certamente na maior parte do tempo.

Draco riu.

- Eu também achava você um cretino. Mas acho que só até o sexto ano.

- Então... – Harry suspirou, tragando – Você quebrar meu nariz, aquele discurso e todo o resto durante o ano inteiro foi só encenação?

- Não, cretino. – Harry riu – Mas digamos que quando você tentou me matar eu já torcia por você.

Harry o olhou examinador. Draco bateu a cinza do cigarro no caixilho da janela e tragou, sem olhar para ele. Harry o viu soltar a fumaça e engolir em seco, sorvendo o silêncio enquanto olhava o largo vazio.

- Torcia como? – perguntou, incomodado com aquilo.

- Eu não sei como ou quando começou. – Draco falava para a janela, os dedos agitados brincando com o cigarro, a expressão séria – Mas em determinado momento eu quis que você vencesse, que a guerra acabasse. Eu já sabia disso antes do... daquele dia no banheiro. E eu sabia que você estava me seguindo e isso me deixava com medo e apreensivo, mas ao mesmo tempo me dava algum conforto. E isso não era bom, porque eu tinha algo a fazer e eu sabia que você não me ajudaria em nada, que não faria nada por mim. E eu ignorei o que eu sentia.

Harry se sentiu angustiado, vendo o loiro tragar com uma mão trêmula antes de voltar a falar.

- Você tentar me matar era óbvio, esperado e necessário. Eu sabia que aquilo viria, mais cedo ou mais tarde, que nossas brigas evoluiriam, mas eu esperava que fosse em meio à guerra, no futuro, em um momento que eu não tivesse mais esperanças de que você vencesse para eu não precisar matar ninguém. E aquilo doeu.

- Eu não quis...

- Não importa. – Draco o cortou, e Harry percebeu toda a amargura que ele sentia – Aquilo não foi nada. Eu sobrevivi e a esperança continuava. E você me salvou, mesmo quando eu quis te entregar. Eu queria ainda um futuro, mas já não poderia matar você. E você me salvou. E à esperança se juntou gratidão, e quando a guerra acabou surgiu uma admiração que me enojava. E na prisão eu me vi pensando em você mais do que eu gostaria, mais do que seria saudável. E eu pensei que havia virado uma obsessão. E quando eu soube que o que me tirou de lá foi um depoimento seu, eu já não sabia nomear o que eu sentia quando eu pensava em você, quando eu ouvia seu nome, mas era... sufocante.

Harry se levantou, deixando o cigarro no cinzeiro, e se colocou atrás dele, tocando de leve seu ombro. Draco se encolheu, se afastando do seu toque.

- O que você sentiu quando me viu? Com a Isabelle.

- Desejo. – Draco respondeu de forma rápida e direta, ainda de costas para ele – Eu não acreditei que fosse você, meu primeiro pensamento foi que deveria ser proibido existir um trouxa com olhos como os seus. E então vi a cicatriz, e me assustei, porque era e não era você. E de repente te ter pareceu tão fácil que me deu medo de ser uma ilusão, e eu fugi.

- E quando você me ligou...

- Aquilo foi diferente. – Draco se virou de frente para ele com violência – Eu realmente pensei que você iria me chantag...

Harry não o deixou completar. Descobriu que não importava. A coisa mais importante para ele naquele momento era os lábios de Draco, e ele quis que ele se calasse, porque eles estavam deixando de falar do passado e chegando perto do agora, e agora sentimentos eram perigosos para Sin, e ele não sabia o que pensar. Ele só sabia que Draco _sentia_, e quis sentir também.

E a forma como Draco o abraçou, aprofundando o beijo, seus dedos se perdendo em seu cabelo, o fez querer puxá-lo contra seu peito, o envolvendo pela cintura, tê-lo _seu_.

Harry rompeu o beijo, assustado com aquele pensamento. Ele nunca desejou _ter_. Desejou ter pais, desejou ter amigos, desejou outras coisas como não ter que morrer, mas aquilo era diferente. E ele sempre esteve disposto a perder, a se doar, a dar o que os outros queriam dele, esperavam dele, e a abrir mão de tudo. Pelos outros.

E aquilo era novo.

Ele encarou o loiro sério a sua frente e viu insegurança em seus olhos. E não quis ver aquilo.

Ergueu seu rosto com delicadeza, um dedo apoiado no queixo fino enquanto o beijava levemente. Beijou sua face com delicadeza e depois seu nariz. O fez fechar os olhos para poder beijá-los também, e beijou sua testa, sentindo-o abraçá-lo como se Harry fosse seu ponto de referência.

O moreno afagou seus cabelos, sentindo seu cheiro, os fios finos tocando seu rosto como uma carícia, e ele quis poder sorver Draco por inteiro. _Seu_. E seu rosto desceu pelo pescoço do loiro, beijando e chupando, se sentindo inebriar.

Quando sua boca chegou ao peito, as mãos que o firmavam pela cintura fizeram o lençol cair no chão, e tê-lo nu à sua frente o fez querer vê-lo, mas a expressão de desejo em seu rosto foi o suficiente para que voltasse a se concentrar no que fazia, capturando um mamilo entre os dentes e ouvindo a primeira resposta, acompanhada pelos dedos finos em seu cabelo.

Draco se sentiu tonto e deu um passo para trás, se apoiando na janela. Harry o acompanhou, sem se importar, e voltou a boca para o outro lado do tórax do loiro, sentindo o carinho em seus cabelos se tornar mais enfático. Usou as mãos para apoiar seu quadril contra o caixilho e desceu, beijando seu ventre, devagar, e sentiu a respiração de Draco acelerar quando chegou ao púbis e aspirou novamente seu cheiro.

- Eu quero você. – a voz de Harry saiu rouca e baixa, e ele não saberia dizer de onde veio a audácia daquele pedido. Ele nunca pedia nada, eram sempre os outros. E olhou para Draco, ajoelhado a sua frente, esperando uma resposta que veio muda, um aceno nervoso de cabeça.

Harry mordeu seu ventre de leve, chupando o local em seguida e fazendo o loiro se sobressaltar. Desceu a mão pousada na sua cintura, apertando e a escorregando até o joelho, que elevou, o apoiando em seu ombro. Draco ofegou, sentindo as mãos de Harry o acariciando por trás enquanto o moreno voltava a beijar a parte interna da sua coxa. A boca de Sin parecia querer enlouquecê-lo, tocando-o, quente, em todos os lugares, enquanto seus dedos o testavam, preparando-o de uma forma tão lenta que o fazia querer gritar. Draco puxou os cabelos negros com força quando Harry o envolveu por completo. Não suportava mais.

- Harry!

O moreno o sugou e o abandonou em seguida, fazendo-o choramingar, se segurando forte em seus ombros conforme ele voltou a ficar de pé na sua frente. A mão acariciando seu rosto o fez olhá-lo e o desejo que viu nos olhos de Sin o desorientou. Queria aquilo, mais que tudo. E se deixou ser beijado, sentindo seu próprio gosto na boca do outro.

Era vertiginoso, mas não da forma perdida que Harry se sentia com seus clientes. Ter Draco daquela forma em seus braços e querê-lo com tanta intensidade lhe dava uma nova dimensão do que estava fazendo. E, se por um lado queria tomá-lo naquele instante, por outro queria fazer da melhor forma que já fizera em toda a sua vida.

O abraçou com força, andando com Draco em direção à cama, mas diferente da noite passada, não deixou que ele caísse. Fez um sinal para que se deitasse, e Draco se acomodou meio sentado, com a maior parte dos travesseiros às costas, e puxou Harry pela mão, para que se deitasse sobre ele, entre suas pernas, voltando a beijá-lo.

E Harry aceitou a forma como Draco o tocava, beijando-o com carinho enquanto o trazia para perto, uma mão em seus cabelos, outra apertando seu ombro conforme seu corpo se abria para ele, gemendo baixinho em sua boca.

E Harry quis olhá-lo, e quis guardar cada segundo para sempre, e quis sentir. Sentir o que Draco sentia. E se importou pela primeira vez com isso, em não somente esquecer ou buscar alguma forma de prazer, mas olhar no rosto de Draco enquanto se movia em seu corpo e procurar por algo. Pois Draco não deixaria dinheiro sobre sua cama, a recompensa de Harry estava ali, na forma como as mãos trêmulas o acariciavam, nos sons perdidos que deixavam os lábios finos entre os beijos ansiosos, nos movimentos do loiro ritmados com os seus, no suor e em seu próprio tremor, no calor que sentia e em todos os arrepios que o percorriam. E na forma como Draco jogou a cabeça para trás e chamou pelo seu nome. E na forma como ele pensou que fosse se afogar com o que sentia.

E quando Draco se deixou cair sobre os travesseiros, ainda trêmulo, ainda o abraçando, Harry viu algo em seu rosto. Algo novo.

Entrega.

Pois o loiro parecia frágil e seguro ao mesmo tempo. E Harry se sentiu responsável por ele, e não quis negar isso, pois não era algo que lhe era incumbido. Ele pediu aquela entrega e Draco confiou o suficiente para se permitir estar ali, nos braços de Harry, não entregue no sentido de simplesmente permitir que outra pessoa faça o que for com ele, mas de se abandonar.

E Harry percebeu que ele mesmo havia se abandonado. Nas mãos de ninguém.

E quando ele deitou a cabeça no peito de Draco, agradeceu o silêncio, e agradeceu o carinho em seus cabelos, e agradeceu por ter alguém ali.

Alguém que sabia quem ele era. E o aceitou mesmo assim.

**o0o**

Harry acordou desorientado. O quarto estava escuro, apesar da janela aberta, evidenciando que era madrugada. E ele estava sozinho.

Suspirou, se sentando na cama e olhando em volta para ter essa certeza. Os vestígios de Draco estavam ali: seu cheiro, o cigarro fumado pela metade apagado no caixilho da janela, o lençol caído no chão. Mas suas roupas não estavam. E o mais importante: ele também não.

Sin pegou o cigarro pela metade e o acendeu novamente, provando um gosto amargo enquanto fumava em silêncio. Não queria ficar ali, encarando aquele quarto vazio. Vestiu a calça larga do pijama de Harry e desceu para a cozinha.

Sua surpresa, porém, foi grande ao encontrá-la ocupada: Draco, vestido, dormia debruçado sobre a mesa, em cima do que pareciam os papéis que Harry o vira recolher no ministério.

Harry sorriu, admirando a expressão do loiro adormecido e afastou com carinho os cabelos loiros dos olhos. Seu olhar, porém, recaiu sobre a pasta logo abaixo de sua cabeça. Harry a retirou, com cuidado, se sentando em silêncio ao lado do loiro para examiná-la.

O título em linhas grossas já evidenciava o conteúdo: Prontuário médico – Narcissa Malfoy. Dentro, alguns resultados de exames que Harry não soube interpretar, alguns pedidos para a realização de outros, guias médicas, vias de hospitais, a maioria negada. A mãe de Draco estava doente, isso era um fato.

Harry pegou outra pasta e encontrou a transcrição do depoimento que deu no final da guerra, a ficha criminal dos três Malfoys e o que lhe pareceu ser o andamento do processo desde então. Uma olhada rápida pelas outras pastas o evidenciou que Draco estava estudando formas de reaver os bens da família, em geral, mas algo chamou sua atenção: uma pasta dedicada aos Greengrass.

Harry não sabia nada sobre eles, a não ser que as duas filhas estudaram em Hogwarts na mesma época que eles. Não conseguiu imaginar porque informações sobre eles pudessem ajudar Draco em alguma coisa. Ia abrir a pasta quando Draco ressonou, resmungando algo. Harry voltou a sorrir, reunindo todo o material sobre a mesa, lançou um feitiço de leveza em Draco e o pegou no colo, levando-o de volta para a cama.

**o0o**

Harry acariciou os cabelos loiros jogados sobre seu peito. A mão livre levou o cigarro à boca e a fumaça se dissipou na direção que ele olhava, atingindo a pilha de documentos sobre a mesa no canto do quarto.

Draco estava em Grimmauld Place há cinco dias. Há cinco dias os dois não viam ninguém, não falavam com ninguém, não saiam daquele lugar. Comiam pouco, dormiam pouco, fumavam muito e transavam mais ainda.

E estavam bem assim.

Mas Harry sabia que aquilo não era normal. Não era saudável ou bem vindo. Sabia que seus hábitos cotidianos, como aqueles, não faziam bem, mas ele não se importava de se machucar. Agora, ao se dar conta que Draco compartilhava daquilo com naturalidade, ficou preocupado.

Além de tudo, Draco ainda tinha um agravante: ele estava o tempo todo em constante preocupação. Era comum flagrá-lo com o olhar distante e uma expressão tensa no rosto, e muitas vezes Harry dormia por algumas poucas horas, e quando acordava, o encontrava naquela mesa, lendo e trabalhando em algo que não dizia o que era.

Trabalhando à exaustão. Pois não foi uma ou duas vezes que Harry o pegou dormindo em cima dos papéis, e, muitas vezes, durante o sono, Draco resmungava, como se nem mesmo no descanso parasse de pensar.

E Harry, observando Draco dormindo tranquilo sobre seu peito depois de passarem a tarde toda na cama entre beijos e carinhos, se permitiu ficar preocupado. E se permitiu desejar poder livrá-lo de toda aquela preocupação, para realmente ter Draco por inteiro.

Pois já percebera que, se ele fugia do mundo se matando aos poucos nas ruas, Draco se matava aos poucos naqueles papéis.

E ele não queria isso.

**o0o**

- Você trabalha demais. – Harry resmungou, acendendo um cigarro e se sentando ao ver o loiro, ainda nu, deixar sua cama para se sentar à mesa no canto do quarto, passando a examinar os documentos.

- Infelizmente, Harry, minha vida não se restringe a sexo. – o loiro respondeu, ácido.

Sin tragou, o encarando, frio, enquanto o loiro fazia anotações e consultava um livro grosso que encontrara na biblioteca dos Black.

- Não vai me contar o que está acontecendo? – Harry insistiu, mordaz.

- Você não pode fazer nada. – Draco disse, amargurado.

- Você tem certeza? – o loiro o olhou, desconfiado, e o viu erguer uma sobrancelha e tragar, sugestivo.

- Eu estou falido. Já disse. Preciso de dinheiro e rápido.

- Para quê? O que houve com a fortuna de vocês?

- O que estava atrelado ao nome Malfoy foi confiscado pelo governo. O que restava da herança de solteira da minha mãe eu usei para comprar uma casa para morarmos. Algo muito abaixo dos nossos padrões, evidente, mas estávamos na rua. – a voz de Draco se tornou um sussurro quando ele voltou sua atenção novamente para o livro – E ainda assim não é o suficiente.

- E como está sua mãe?

- Bem. – respondeu, seco.

- Mesmo?

Draco ergueu a cabeça, olhando para Sin desconfiado.

- Por que você está perguntando?

- Nada. Só acho que ela deve estar preocupada com o fato de você estar fora de casa por uma semana sem dar notícias.

Harry viu Draco engolir em seco.

- Eu já passei mais tempo fora tentando resolver as coisas antes. Ela sabe que estou bem. – respondeu, baixo, passando as mãos nos cabelos, nervoso. Harry se aproximou, pegando as mãos dele entre as suas – Harry... – havia um tom de pedido na forma como o loiro falou seu nome, mas o moreno somente o encarou, o acariciando – Ela não está bem. – acabou admitindo.

- O que ela tem? – perguntou, preocupado.

- Está doente. Não sei ao certo o que é, ela precisava ir a mais médicos, mas não temos como pagar. E o último hospital em que eu fui simplesmente se recusou a atender um Malfoy.

- Isso é ilegal.

- Fale isso para eles. – Draco respondeu com raiva.

- Já foram no St Mungus?

- Foi onde descobrimos que há algo errado, mas não tem como cobrir com toda a despesa do atendimento...

- Escreva para ela e mande-a ir que eu pago.

- Não seja idiota.

- Não estou sendo idiota, estou tentando te ajudar. Porque eu posso, Malfoy. E eu quero.

- Mas eu não vou aceitar. – Harry o encarou e viu todo o orgulho do loiro brilhando nos olhos claros.

- Considere um empréstimo, então. Quando você recuperar a sua herança, você me paga.

- _Se_ eu recuperar minha herança, não? – Draco corrigiu, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso.

- Eu posso ajudar nisso também.

- Como? Comprando os juízes?

- Não. Pelo que você disse, tem gente tirando os direitos de vocês. Vocês tinham uma casa. Casa é algo essencial, a justiça não tinha o direito de deixar vocês sem teto. Mas o caso é que você dizer isso não provoca nada, pois você é só um Malfoy falido. – Draco o olhou com raiva – Mas se o Salvador falar que eles estão errados, será mais difícil questionar.

- Você vai usar a sua influência para... – Draco perguntou, espantado.

- Bem, acho que não desse jeito. Eu só vou ser eu mesmo. Acho que tenho chances de conseguir alguma coisa...

O loiro pensou por alguns minutos, olhando os papéis a sua frente, e continuou a encarar a mesa enquanto voltava a falar.

- Eu já tinha pensado nisso.

- Em me pedir ajuda?

- Não, em usar um nome mais forte para pressionar o tribunal. Alguém que ainda tenha prestígio social e político.

- Em quem você pensou?

Draco deu de ombros.

- Ninguém com nome aceitou defender um Malfoy depois da guerra. Então eu pensei em eu mesmo, em recuperar meu nome de alguma forma...

Ele encarou os olhos verdes, e completou, muito sério.

– Eu vou me casar em dois meses com Astoria Greengrass.

-:=:-

**NA3: (Agy assovia e sai de fininho.)**

**Estou postando pontualmente hoje. Só que vou passar o dia todo fora, mesmo se der o número de reviews até a noite, acho que só volto à net amanhã. E, de qualquer forma, Gula é um capítulo para ser saboreado, com tinto seco, de preferência XD**

**Próximo capítulo (que ainda precisa ser betado): Soberba.**

**Aliás, beijão pra twin que betou esse da Gula perdida entre váááárias NCs XD**

**Beijos, pessoal XD**


	5. Capítulo 5: Soberba

**Capítulo 5 – Soberba**

_. amor próprio exagerado ._

_. orgulho . altivez . arrogância ._

Harry Potter chegou cedo ao Ministério no dia seguinte.

E todos o encaravam, pois nunca, ninguém, havia visto Harry Potter assim.

O cigarro aceso entre os dedos de uma mão, a varinha segura na outra. O andar firme, a cabeça erguida. A camisa que Hermione lhe dera de presente de aniversário era do mesmo tom de seus olhos. Um pouco larga para o gosto de Sin, mas havia ficado perfeita com a calça preta, muito justa, que Harry jamais usaria.

Mas agora usava.

Passou rápido por todos e pela segurança. Não perguntou pelo Ministro. Não sorriu para a secretária do Senhor Weasley, que o olhava abobada. Ele sabia onde precisava ir, e sabia com quem precisava falar. E nada o impediria, pois ele já enfrentara antes coisas piores que burocratas ambiciosos.

E era disso que se tratava. O problema do caso dos Malfoy é que eles não puderam evitar que seus bens fossem tomados pelo governo, seja porque estavam abalados demais para isso, seja porque não estavam inteiramente a par do que acontecia. O fim da guerra foi caótico e, pelo que Harry lembrava, eles foram uns dos primeiros a serem presos e, portanto, a perder apoio universal. Porque ninguém defenderia um Malfoy sem nada.

A não ser ele.

E ele queria fazer isso.

Queria, porque não queria ver Draco sofrer e Draco significava algo para ele. E ajudar Draco significava evitar que ele fizesse a maior burrada da vida dele, se casando por sobrevivência. E ele sabia que aquela era a sua forma de preservar Draco, como tentara preservar Ginny.

Como não conseguira preservar a si mesmo.

E descobriu que não se sentia bem com isso. E então Sin descobriu que poderia usar o nome de Harry para conseguir o que queria. E Harry descobriu que poderia usar as roupas de Sin para mostrar o que sentia.

Pois aquele era ele.

E quando o homem alto e bem vestido que não esteve na última batalha pediu para ele não fumar em seu gabinete, ele ignorou. Pois aquele homem não merecia seu respeito, mas o respeitava. E Harry soube usar isso quando falou da importância dos Malfoy na última batalha, com muitos mais detalhes do que constavam em seu primeiro depoimento. E soube mantê-lo em silêncio enquanto apresentava os documentos que comprovavam que os Malfoy não deviam para ninguém, e que, tendo cumprido o tempo de prisão determinado, sua dívida jurídica e social estava quitada, e, portanto, seus bens deviam ser restituídos.

E quando o homem baixinho e careca - que Harry reconheceu da conversa que entreouviu com Draco – disse, em nome da comissão responsável, que não podia fazer nada, Sin soube que ele tinha alguma vantagem no caso, pois Sin era treinado em reconhecer os interesses de estranhos pelo olhar. E Harry sabia do poder de um olhar – pois Snape, Dumbledore e o próprio Voldemort o ensinaram -, e soube que seria o suficiente para fazer entender que aquilo não era aceitável.

E como alguém que se sabia dotado do poder para vencer a morte, Harry também soube que poderia mudar aquilo. E quando deixou o Ministério muitas horas mais tarde, não foi para o seu treinamento de auror, pois não era o que ele queria. Mas pegou a pasta com o novo processo e foi para St Mungus, garantir o leito de Narcissa.

Porque era o que queria.

**o0o**

- Harry!

Harry somente levantou os olhos de sua xícara de café quando Hermione entrou correndo na cozinha de Grimmauld Place, seguida por Ron. Ela, porém, não conseguiu dizer nada além disso ao encontrar o amigo encostado displicentemente na pia, tomando café e fumando somente com a calça do pijama. Um pijama que ela não diria que era dele pelo simples fato de lhe servir perfeitamente.

- Bom dia, Mione.

Hermione o encarou, como se por um momento tivesse esperado que a voz de Harry fosse de outra pessoa. Mas talvez por _ouvir_ que era ele mesmo, apesar da postura, dos novos hábitos e da expressão séria, ela se permitiu suspirar e perguntar, angustiada.

- Harry, o que aconteceu? Quando saímos do treino hoje soubemos que esteve no Ministério e ninguém conseguia dizer ao certo porque, mas...

- Mas todos falavam de mim.

- Harry! – o tom de Hermione era repreensivo, e Harry não viu motivo para repreensão. Era verdade, e não era culpa dele ou motivo para _ele _se sentir mal com isso.

E era hora de deixar isso claro.

- Sentem-se. – disse, sério, tragando uma última vez antes de apagar o cigarro na pia. E soube admirar a confiança dos dois ao obedecerem. Eram bons amigos.

Não quis se sentar. Somente os encarou algum tempo antes de começar a falar.

- Tem uma coisa sobre mim que vocês não sabem. – ele respirou fundo antes de olhar para Hermione – Mione, você lembra que logo depois da guerra a gente conversava bastante?

- Sim, Harry, mas você não me procura ma...

- E você lembra que eu falava que não estava bem, que eu sentia falta de algo, e você me dizia que era só o impacto das mudanças, que tudo ia melhorar? – ela concordou com a cabeça, visivelmente preocupada – Não melhorou. – Harry se voltou para o amigo - Ron, você se lembra daquela vez que eu te levei ao cinema trouxa?

- Claro, cara... Aquele lugar com a foto gigante que tem uma historinha, não é? A Mione foi com a gente depois...

- Foi, e depois eu voltei a chamar vocês, mas nunca mais deu para a gente ir juntos... Então eu comecei a ir sozinho. E naquele cinema foi meu primeiro ponto.

- Como? – Mione perguntou, incerta.

- Meu primeiro ponto, Mione. O lugar onde eu ficava parado esperando alguém me abordar querendo transar. – ele observou a boca da amiga se abrir e Ron o encarava como se não entendesse – Depois de lá, eu estive em muitos outros lugares. Faz 456 dias que eu me prostituo e já estive com 1094 pessoas diferentes nesse tempo, entre homens e mulheres, de diversas idades.

- Harry, isso é impossível! – Mione exclamou e Harry viu seus olhos se tornarem mais brilhantes. Ela acreditava. Ela podia não aceitar, mas ela acreditava, e isso era o mais importante.

- Não é tão impossível quando se chega ao ponto de aceitar fazer sexo com mais de cinco pessoas ao mesmo tempo ou se passa dias sem dormir. Quando se está exausto, não se tem pesadelos, Mione. E eu precisava disso.

- VOCÊ PRECISAVA? Você... você... Oh, meu deus, Harry! – as lágrimas corriam abertamente pelo seu rosto e Harry não se lembrava de ter visto a amiga sem palavras daquela forma antes.

Ron se levantou de forma violenta, batendo na mesa, e Harry pode ver raiva em seu rosto.

- Durante todo esse tempo! Você não disse nada! Ginny... Eu pensei que você estivesse com a gente, Harry!

- Eu estou, Ron. Eu nunca deixei vocês e não tem porque você pensar isso. Quanto a Ginny, eu gosto dela, mas não sei definir o que eu sinto, e eu não vou mais procurá-la. E, se você quiser, pode contar para ela. Eu não sinto mais vontade de estar com ela, e ela certamente não sabe quem eu sou. Eu não quero continuar com isso.

- E quem você é? – Ron perguntou, dando a volta na mesa e se aproximando do amigo até estar a poucos centímetros dele, o encarando.

Harry suspirou. Quem ele era? Essa era a pergunta que ele queria responder, mas as palavras não vieram tão rápidas à sua boca.

- Eu não sei quem estou olhando, porque o meu amigo não fuma, meu amigo não se veste dessa forma e não fala comigo como você falou...

- Ron! – Hermione tentou interferir, mas Ron somente continuou.

- E meu amigo não dá a bunda na rua e não abandona a namorada...

- E seu amigo faz tudo o que esperam que ele faça e mesmo assim não consegue ser feliz. – Harry completou, o encarando de volta – E foi para fugir de tudo o que esperam de mim que eu procurei... _qualquer coisa..._ com pessoas que não me conheciam. E eu mudei, Ron. Mas ainda sou seu amigo.

O ruivo engoliu em seco, o encarando, aflito. E seu punho desceu com força contra o rosto do amigo. Harry caiu no chão com o impacto do soco e sentiu gosto de sangue. Não tentou se levantar. Sorriu, porque sabia que _aquilo_ ele merecia.

- Foi pela Ginny? Te alivia saber que eu nunca fiz nada de mal para ela?

- VOCÊ A TRAIU!

- E ela nunca vai me perdoar e eu sei disso. Mas eu já não me sentia mais _com ela_ quando tudo começou. Eu só não sabia. Eu demorei tempo demais para entender.

Ron avançou novamente para cima dele, e Harry se encolheu, esperando qualquer coisa, mas Hermione interferiu.

- RON, NÃO! – ela o puxou pelos ombros e se colocou à frente de Harry.

- ELE... ELE... HERMIONE, VOCÊ NÃO PODE...

- PARA! Para, Ron!

Hermione o empurrou, sem força, mas Ron se deixou afastar e caiu sentado em uma cadeira, segurando a cabeça entre as mãos. Harry cambaleou, se levantando e verificando com a mão que seu nariz e boca sangravam.

- Harry, você _tem_ que parar com isso.

Harry a olhou de forma enviesada, e teve vontade de dizer que ele não _tinha_ que fazer nada. Ele fazia o que sentia que precisava fazer.

- Eu já parei, Mione. Há 9 dias eu não saio.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, ainda visivelmente nervosa, e Harry se viu na obrigação de completar.

- Porque eu me envolvi com uma pessoa.

Ron voltou a se levantar, o olhando.

- Alguém _como você_?

- Alguém que me aceita como eu sou. E que gosta de mim.

- GINNY TE AMA!

- GINNY NÃO ME CONHECE! Ron, eu mudei! Ela ainda acha que namora o menino inseguro que não conseguia liderar um grupo de estudos, quanto mais uma guerra! Ron, eu MORRI! Eu tive que escolher abrir mão de tudo, TUDO, Ron, pelos outros! Eu perdi tudo, Ron! E depois disso, eu não sabia mais o que era ter alguma coisa, ou alguém. Eu vi as pessoas que eu amava morrendo por mim e tive que tentar ficar bem com isso. – Harry o olhou, aflito – AGORA PARA E PENSA, SEU IDIOTA! Olha para a Mione e pensa no que você sente por ela! Você conseguiria conviver com ela se não tivessem vínculo _nenhum_?

- Harry... – Hermione tentou chamá-lo.

- Não, Mione! Ele me perguntou o que eu sou, e eu sou isso: uma pessoa sem vínculos. E mais do que isso, por muito tempo, eu fui uma pessoa sem sentidos, porque eu deixei que os outros sentissem por mim! E por isso era tão fácil me entregar para um estranho, porque era intenso, e era algo para se sentir... E agora eu estou percebendo tudo de novo, e descobrindo que eu gosto de fumar, e que eu gosto que outros me achem bonito ou atraente, porque me faz bem. E eu gosto dele e do que ele me faz sentir. E o mais importante, Ron, eu sei que a Ginny não entenderia isso. E não quero machucá-la, porque eu gosto dela.

Hermione o abraçou e Ron deixou a cabeça cair sobre a mesa, não conseguindo continuar olhando para Harry. E Harry se sentiu feliz por Hermione ter parado de chorar, embora ela ainda o abraçasse de forma desesperada. E ele desejou, mais profundamente que qualquer coisa, que eles entendessem, que não tentassem mudá-lo, que o aceitassem como ele era, porque ele mesmo ainda estava tentando se aceitar como algo _não errado_.

E ele abraçou Hermione e se sentiu bem com o cheiro de seus cabelos e o conforto de seus braços. E se lembrou que gostava de abraços. E se perdeu no silêncio, e estava melhor assim.

- Harry... – a voz soou baixa vinda da entrada, e Harry soltou Hermione rapidamente, pouco antes de Draco Malfoy entrar na cozinha.

Draco olhou para Harry, machucado, ainda tendo Granger muito próxima, e depois para Weasley sentado à mesa com uma expressão desolada.

- Eu... – ele começou, sem saber ao certo o que fazer, quando Harry decidiu por ele.

Com dois passos rápidos, Harry o puxou contra o peito, como se ele pudesse sumir, e Draco se sentiu alarmado. O empurrou levemente, avaliando o estrago em seu rosto, tocando os lábios manchados de sangue levemente com os dedos, antes que Harry o beijasse. Um beijo desesperado. E Draco, sem conseguir fechar os olhos, viu os olhos azuis de Weasley se arregalarem e Granger olhar rapidamente para o chão, e não se sentiu bem com aquilo.

- Harry... – ele afastou o moreno – Você não prefere que eu volte depois? – perguntou, incerto.

Mas não teve resposta. Algo o empurrou, passando rápido pelos dois, e Draco viu o ruivo correr para a porta de saída, seguido por uma Granger transtornada.

- Mione! – Harry chamou, e Draco viu aflição em seus olhos. Mas Hermione só negou com a cabeça, em um gesto complacente, e saiu atrás do namorado.

Harry deixou a cabeça cair contra o ombro de Draco e gemeu baixinho. O loiro acariciou seus cabelos.

- O que aconteceu, Harry?

- Eu os perdi, Draco.

E algo lhe dizia que era melhor assim. E ele não conseguia acreditar.

- Harry... – Draco o fez encará-lo, e Harry se afastou, voltando para perto da pia e acendendo um cigarro – O que aconteceu, Harry? – Draco perguntou, aflito.

- Eu contei tudo para eles.

- Eles não sabiam?

- Não. – sua voz era baixa e fria, e Harry voltou a fumar antes que o que sentia o sufocasse.

Draco pegou um pano e molhou, se aproximando do outro e limpando o sangue seco em seu rosto com cuidado. Ele não tinha o que dizer.

- Você tem vergonha de mim? – Harry perguntou, sério.

- Não. – Draco o beijou levemente, e voltou ao seu trabalho.

Harry suspirou.

- Como está sua mãe?

- Já a encaminharam para o tratamento. Estava com os médicos até agora, ela foi internada no momento certo, mais um pouco e o tratamento talvez não fosse o suficiente. – Harry reparou que as mãos do loiro tremiam, e as pegou entre as suas, deixando o pano cair para beijá-las.

- Ela vai ficar bem.

Draco fez uma careta, e se afastou, acendendo um cigarro. Mas tragou só uma vez e o amassou, com raiva.

- O que houve? – Harry perguntou, preocupado com a reação do loiro.

- Nada. – ele respondeu, firme, mas sua tensão ainda era latente. Ele se virou para Harry – A resposta do processo saiu.

- Em dois dias? Eles estão se tornando eficientes. – Harry sorriu, tentando relaxar o ambiente.

Draco riu. Harry Potter instigava a eficiência. Ele se virou, encurralando o moreno contra a pia.

- Eles deram um prazo de dois meses para tudo ser restituído. Eu vim agradecer. – ele sorriu, malicioso, e roçou os lábios nos do moreno.

Harry o abraçou pela cintura, tomando sua boca, o puxando para perto e acariciando suas costas enquanto Draco aprofundava o beijo, o abraçando com força também. Deu alguns passos perdidos, se afastando da pia, até ter Draco sentado sobre a mesa, se encaixando entre suas pernas e o puxando para perto. Os lábios do loiro se desviaram dos seus para beijar seu pescoço e Harry fechou os olhos, aproveitando a sensação.

- Fica comigo. – ele sussurrou e abraçou Draco com força. O loiro o encarou, e Harry acariciou seu rosto – De verdade. Fica comigo para sempre, Draco.

Draco se desvencilhou de seus braços, se levantando, passando as mãos no rosto com força.

- Do que você está brincando, Potter? – perguntou, com raiva.

Harry somente o olhou, sério. Draco o encarava descrente.

- O que você espera de mim? Que eu me case com você e seja feliz para sempre?

- É uma opção.

- NÃO, NÃO É! E você sabe disso! Você sabe que eu vou me casar em breve e que não vai ser com você!

- E o que você vai fazer depois desse dia, Draco? – Harry se afastou na direção contrária, acendendo outro cigarro - Me ligar quando a esposa viajar e deixar dinheiro na minha cama antes de ir embora?

- Potter, nós estamos juntos há nove dias, você não pode exigir isso de mim!

- Eu pensei que você sentisse algo além de tesão por mim. – ele encarou Draco, e tudo o que o loiro conseguiu responder era a frase que martelava em sua cabeça há dias.

- Eu vou me casar!

- VOCÊ NÃO PRECISA SE CASAR! O que você está fazendo é idiotice, Draco! Você vai acabar com a sua vida e a dessa menina!

- E o que você quer? Que eu ignore a minha palavra, o compromisso que eu assumi com uma das famílias mais importantes da Inglaterra para ficar com _você_?

Os olhos verdes cintilaram na direção do loiro, e Draco se sentiu julgado por aquele olhar.

- Então o orgulho de um Malfoy não permite que ele fique com um garoto de programa, é isso. – Sin tragou, calmo, e aquela calma assustou Draco.

- Harry...

Uma música estranha surgiu baixa no ambiente, e Harry fechou os olhos, suspirando.

- Eu só espero que você saiba que o que você está fazendo também é se vender. – Harry abriu uma gaveta no armário do canto e retirou o aparelho celular que Draco não havia visto ainda, tragando antes de atender a ligação – Sin.

Sua voz não era melodiosa ou sedutora como a voz de Sin era, mas Draco o ouviu combinar o horário e o local para aquela noite, e sentia como se algo crescesse na base da sua garganta, impedindo-o de respirar.

- Quem era? – perguntou, seco, quando Harry desligou.

- Um cliente. – Harry o observou engolir em seco, a respiração se alterando, os olhos metálicos cravados nele – Se você está construindo a sua vida, Draco, eu tenho que continuar com a minha.

Draco o olhou por alguns instantes ainda, paralisado pela dúvida entre bater no homem a sua frente ou derrubá-lo naquela mesa e lhe provar tudo o que sentia.

Virou as costas e deixou a casa, na quase certeza de que não voltaria.

**o0o**

Draco voltou à porta de Grimmauld Place ainda em dúvida se deveria estar ali. Fazia mais de um mês que deixara aquela casa sem palavras, e agora voltava. Tocou a campainha e aguardou, com a certeza de que deveria ir embora.

A cabeça grande de Kreacher apareceu na soleira.

- Desculpe, senhor, mas o mestre Harry não quer ver ninguém.

- Espere! – Draco se colocou no vão da porta, impedindo-a de fechar – Kreacher, por Merlin, sou eu! Por favor, eu preciso falar com ele! Por favor, Kreacher!

O elfo se afastou, deixando a porta se abrir e encarou o rapaz loiro.

- Mestre Malfoy é um Black, e Kreacher deve respeito a ele, mas não incomode mestre Harry.

- Ok. Onde ele está?

Kreacher fechou a porta e o guiou até a sala de estar no primeiro andar. Draco entrou, incerto, e viu o elfo se abaixar em frente ao sofá, ao lado do qual havia uma mesinha com muitas poções, panos e água.

- Quem era, Kreacher? – a voz rouca, baixa e meio engrolada de Harry fez o coração de Draco bater mais rápido, prevendo algo errado, e ele deu a volta no sofá para poder olhar o moreno.

- Harry... Eu... OH, MERLIN!

- Draco...

Harry tentou se sentar, mas só gemeu. Kreacher lhe deu uma poção para beber e voltou a limpar seus ferimentos. Harry tinha um olho roxo, o nariz fora claramente quebrado e recolocado no lugar, mas o sangue ainda se espalhava pela sua face, se juntando aos dos cortes por todo lado direito, na boca e no supercílio. Sua camisa estava aberta, pois não tinha mais nenhum botão, amassada e suja, o peito tinha alguns vergões e marcas de mordida. Seu braço direito estava em uma tipoia, imobilizado. A calça estava rasgada, perto dos tornozelos se esfarrapava e deixava a mostra marcas vermelhas na pele branca, o fecho fora arrebentado e a cueca branca tinha manchas de sangue e parecia rasgada também.

Kreacher fez seu mestre fechar os olhos ao aplicar uma poção sobre o hematoma, e Harry gemeu baixinho, mas Draco pode acompanhar as marcas roxas clarearem e sumirem, os cortes se fechando aos poucos, restando pele pálida. Harry ainda permitiu que o elfo limpasse o sangue antes de pedir que ele os deixasse a sós.

O moreno tentou se sentar de novo, e Draco o ajudou, se sentando ao seu lado. Afastou com carinho os fios negros do rosto e sentiu que Harry se inclinava para o contato antes de se afastar.

- Merlin, o que aconteceu, Harry? – perguntou, aflito.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? – o moreno perguntou, frio.

Draco deixou a cabeça pousar contra o ombro do outro, fechando os olhos para não ver as marcas em seu pescoço. Precisava sentir o toque, sentir o cheiro. Ele estava ali para isso. Para a última vez.

- Eu queria te ver. – falou baixinho.

- Vai ser sábado, não?

Draco concordou com a cabeça e Harry se mexeu, desconfortável. O loiro se endireitou novamente, se afastando, mas o moreno entrelaçou os dedos dos dois, pousando a cabeça contra o encosto do sofá para olhar para o loiro.

- Você sentiu minha falta? – Draco perguntou, inseguro. De repente, Harry se sentir confortável com a presença dele ali pareceu importante.

- Desesperadamente.

A palavra saiu suave de seus lábios. Não era mentira, não era Sin falando o que Draco queria ouvir. Harry sentira falta e estranhou isso, pois sentia falta de tanta coisa em sua vida que não esperava que Draco Malfoy fosse despertar isso nele de maneira tão intensa. Desesperadora. Como aquele nada imenso que sentiu ao encarar seu quarto vazio naquelas noites. O moreno fechou os olhos e uma pontada de dor passou pelo seu rosto.

- Quem fez isso com você, Harry?

- Dois cafetões.

- Você... Você tem um... um... – Draco se afastou, assustado com a possibilidade. Não havia pensado naquilo, mas era lógico.

- Não, idiota. Eu trabalho sozinho. Cafetões ganham dinheiro em cima das dependências de quem se prostitui. Eu não tenho dependências. Mas os outros tem, e sempre ocorrem disputas por pontos e clientes e tal. É só eu mudar de lugar, não vai mais acontecer.

- Você entrou em uma _disputa por clientes_? – Draco perguntou, enojado.

- Não, não entrei. Mas devo ter tirado o cliente de alguém sem saber. E não dá para saber quem é o cafetão tão fácil... Eles se fazem passar por clientes, e quando estão sozinhos, bem... Fazem você se arrepender. – Harry se moveu, tentando achar uma posição confortável em meio à dor. Ele não encarava Draco.

O loiro se levantou e serviu uma dose de whisky, virando o copo de uma vez, a mão trêmula. Harry fechou os olhos e se permitiu deitar no sofá novamente, cobrindo o rosto com o braço bom.

- Você foi espancado e estuprado por dois caras e consegue me contar isso assim, calmo? Como se não fosse absolutamente nada, como se... – Draco entornou outro copo.

- Se fosse uma dor que eu nunca tivesse sentido antes, se fosse a primeira vez, se eu pudesse ter evitado, talvez eu pudesse simplesmente sentar e chorar. Mas não é assim.

Draco atirou o copo contra a parede, e Harry se sobressaltou.

- E COMO VOCÊ ESPERA QUE EU AME ALGUÉM QUE NÃO SABE CHORAR, HARRY?

O moreno tentou se sentar novamente, mas Draco não deixou, o empurrando de volta com violência e o segurando pelas vestes rasgadas. Harry se encolheu e havia medo nos olhos verdes. Um medo que fez Draco sentir dor, e ele viu que Harry, ou Sin, ou quem quer que o encarava daquela forma, estava frágil e não esperava isso _dele_. E mesmo ferido e forte o suficiente para suportar qualquer coisa, aquela traição poderia ser demais. E não quis se sentir traindo.

- Eu não vou te machucar, Harry. Eu nunca pude te machucar. Eu te quero por completo, com o jeito ridiculamente carente de me abraçar ou a forma como você me olha que me faz queimar, quando você fuma como um desesperado ou se sente responsável pelo mundo como o idiota que é, e a forma como você cuida de mim, e quando você mostra que eu estou errado e que você sabe pensar minimamente e argumenta. Eu te amo, Harry. – e dessa vez Draco não desviou os olhos quando disse isso - Mas eu não posso ficar com alguém que não tenha o mínimo senso de auto-preservação. – Draco engoliu em seco e não conseguiu mais encará-lo - Eu não vou mais te procurar, Harry, porque eu não quero te ver assim.

Ele depositou um beijo na testa do moreno, e aparatou.

**-:=:-**

**NA: Eu sei, o capítulo está sem indicação, sem música e atrasado. Desculpem. Foi mal. Me chicoteiem! Mas eu estava cansada ._.**

**Eu queria ter postado ontem à noite, porque já tinha dado o número de reviews, mas a Dark – vide beta – estava doente e eu não ia pedir "beta aí, blz?". Ela me entregou hoje pela hora do almoço, mas eu não parei o dia todo ._.**

**Eu costumo revisar o capítulo depois da betagem, antes de postar, mas nem isso rolou. Para não fazer vocês esperarem mais, hei-o!**

**Beijos e até amanhã. E torçam pra beta voltar inteira da festa, porque ela ainda não me entregou o próximo. XD**


	6. Capítulo 6: Inveja

**Capítulo 6 - Inveja**

_. desejo de possuir um bem que outro possui ._

_. ódio ou pesar por prosperidade de outrem ._

_. cobiça . desgosto ._

A luz dourada brilhava sobre o espelho d'água do parque e Harry observava as pequenas ondas se formando com o vento que trazia as folhas de outono. Fazia três meses que não vinha ali. Desde que descobrira aquele parque, nunca ficara tanto tempo sem buscar aquele lugar. Era seu refúgio. O _seu_ lugar. O lugar que surgiu junto com Sin para lhe trazer paz.

Acendeu outro cigarro e tragou lentamente, vendo a fumaça sumir em meio ao ar frio. No fundo, ele sabia que aquele lugar não era dele, era de qualquer um que passasse ali. Assim como Hogwarts não era dele ou Godric's Hallow. Ou mesmo Grimmauld Place.

Ele não tinha lugar.

E não tinha nome, e não tinha rosto e já não tinha ninguém.

E a sensação de perda se alastrava por ele de novo de uma forma desesperadora. E ele não sabia o que fazer, porque já não sabia o que queria.

Não sabia se queria pedir desculpas a Ron e Hermione por atitudes das quais ele não se arrependia. Não sabia se queria ir atrás de Draco e forçá-lo a algo que talvez não existisse. Não sabia se queria voltar para casa, não sabia se deveria voltar para a rua.

Então ficava ali.

Perturbado, pois não queria estar ali.

Ele sabia que as crianças que passavam às suas costas o olhavam espantadas e eram afastadas pelos pais para que não se aproximassem do homem que fumava, vestido com roupas imorais. E ele queria uma família, mas já não sabia que família iria querê-lo.

Queria sua paz de volta. Uma paz que nunca teve. Uma felicidade que nunca provou. Mas de que ele _precisava_, de forma quase fisiológica neste momento.

Sorriu com a lembrança da Sala Precisa. O que será que ela lhe ofereceria se passasse em frente a sua porta naquele instante? Ou o espelho de Ojesed, o que revelaria? Ou mesmo o lugar inócuo onde acordara após morrer, que lia seus desejos e suas necessidades de forma imediata?

O dia em que morrera.

Harry tragou e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, e se lembrou da sensação de sumir, e ressurgir aos poucos, segundo sua fraca percepção. A sensação de única e exclusivamente existir, além de todo o resto. Seu tato, sua visão, seus olhos e mãos, em meio ao vazio informe.

Um vazio que nunca mais o abandonou.

E o choque de dor ao voltar. A dor que chegou a neutralizar a dor da maldição da dor. A dor de caminhar para a morte consciente, que nunca conseguiu esquecer. Dor que nem a dor conseguiu superar.

Pois ele sabia que estava se mutilando. Pouco a pouco, como um suicida sádico. A cada cigarro, a cada tapa, a cada trepada.

A cada dor.

Afinal, o que ele queria com tudo aquilo? Há muito tempo que o calor dos corpos, o carinho comprado, não o satisfazia. Mas o carinho incompleto de Ginny também não. E, se ele tinha alguma certeza desde que a guerra acabara, era de que ele não queria morrer.

Harry tragou lentamente. Ele nunca quis morrer.

Talvez o que ele precisasse era nascer de novo, com outro nome, outro rosto, outra história e menos dor.

**o0o**

Harry aparatou no largo e observou o número doze surgir entre as casas trouxas para recebê-lo.

- Mestre – Kreacher se adiantou, tomando sua capa -, o senhor tem visita.

- Quem é? – Harry perguntou, espiando para a luz que bruxuleava vinda da cozinha. Kreacher o ignorou, subindo as escadas, resmungando, mostrando que estava contrariado.

Harry se surpreendeu ao encontrar Ron sentado à mesa, o copo de whisky em sua mão pela metade.

- Oi? – Harry perguntou, incerto.

Ron se sobressaltou, voltando-se para o moreno como se não esperasse encontrá-lo na própria casa.

- Oi. – respondeu baixo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Ron? – Harry perguntou, preocupado com a possibilidade do ruivo estar ali para dar alguma notícia. Ele não aparecia na Toca há muito tempo.

- Não... Eu... – Ron voltou a encarar o copo.

Harry suspirou e entrou finalmente no aposento, se dirigindo à pia e colocando a chaleira de água para esquentar. Um chá cairia bem.

- Isso é bom. – o ruivo comentou, tomando mais um gole da bebida que tinha em mãos.

- Você está bem? – Harry perguntou, se sentando a sua frente. Ron somente concordou com a cabeça, e os dois se demoraram olhando para pontos diferentes do aposento, entremeados com breves lances na direção do outro, até que a água ferveu.

- Minha mãe está preocupada com você. – o ruivo comentou aleatoriamente, mexendo concentrado o chá que Harry lhe servira, sem olhar para o outro.

- Vocês contaram para ela? – Harry perguntou, inseguro.

Ron negou com a cabeça e tomou um gole da bebida.

- Nós ainda não tínhamos decidido sobre contar ou não quando George ouviu eu e a Mione conversando. E ele contou para o Bill, que contou para a Ginny. – Harry engoliu em seco e Ron o encarou – Ela decidiu ir para a França, vai ficar uns tempos na casa da família da Fleur e ver se arranja um emprego por lá.

Harry queria perguntar como ela ficou, mas não conseguiu. Não tinha certeza se queria ter essa conversa. Ron pareceu entender seu silêncio.

- Ela não ficou tão mal. – ele fez uma careta – Eu não sei o que ela pensou, para ser sincero. Eu mesmo não sei direito o que pensar ainda. Mas a Mione também estava preocupada, então... Eu resolvi vir te ver.

Harry ensaiou um sorriso, cruzando o olhar com o do amigo pela primeira vez.

- A doninha está aqui?

Os olhos de Harry caíram para sua xícara.

- Não. Ele vai se casar amanhã. Então, não acho que vá voltar.

Harry viu os dedos de Ron tamborilarem na madeira da mesa e rodarem a xícara no lugar, antes de correrem para o copo de whisky inacabado e o virar. Harry tomou um gole de seu chá calmamente.

- Como está a Mione?

Um sorriso brincou no rosto de Ron antes dele responder.

- Bem. – e suspirou.

Harry se permitiu sorrir. Aquilo era bom. Ron estava feliz e ele se sentia bem com isso.

- Vocês estão bem, sabe, juntos?

Ron sorriu tímido.

- Eu acho que está ficando sério, cara. Eu gosto dela, muito.

E Harry sabia que ela também gostava muito dele, e que o sorriso dele era sincero e que isso era bom e desejado. E os dois estariam completos. E de repente Harry desejou isso para ele também. Aquela tranquilidade e aquele calor que havia no sorriso de Ron. E não viu possibilidade.

- Ela não quis vir? – retomou a conversa, buscando ignorar que seu sorriso esmaecera.

- Eu não disse para ela que vinha... Eu meio que decidi de repente... – Ron respondeu, rodando o copo entre as mãos – Mas ela viria, se eu tivesse chamado. – ele completou, percebendo a ansiedade do amigo.

- Você... ainda está com raiva?

- Eu... Eu não sei, cara... Eu não entendo...

Harry fez um gesto de negação com a cabeça e o ruivo se calou. Não havia o que entender.

- Ron...

- Não, Harry... Eu... Você está bem? – Ron perguntou, ansioso. Harry confirmou com a cabeça, mas não conseguiu sorrir – Então está bem, cara.

E o sorriso de Ron o convenceu. Estava tudo bem.

**o0o**

Sin tocou a campainha do apartamento e esperou. Ouviu barulho de risadas e movimento até que a porta fosse aberta. Um homem mais ou menos da sua altura o encarou de cima a baixo, os cabelos curtos, castanhos, estavam arrepiados, a boca muito vermelha sorriu, malícia.

- Você deve ser Sin.

- Ao seu dispor. – Sin sorriu e o homem abriu passagem para ele. A porta foi trancada.

Sin mal olhou o ambiente, ele olhou o homem. E sorriu. E quando o homem sorriu de volta, sabia que tinha sua permissão. Aproximou-se, fazendo o moreno se encostar à porta, colando seu corpo ao dele, se movendo devagar, sugou a pele de seu pescoço enquanto as mãos que estavam pousadas em sua cintura começaram a correr, apertando de leve. Sentiu a respiração do homem se alterar, mas deixou que ele o empurrasse, desabotoando sua camisa.

- Vem. – ele disse baixinho, puxando-o pelo colarinho para uma porta do outro lado da sala.

Um quarto, óbvio. Sentada na cama estava uma mulher que mais parecia uma boneca: o rosto jovem, os olhos claros brilhantes, os cabelos loiros em cachos. Até o vestido curto, rosa, tinha uma certa infantilidade. Ela sorria, e mordeu o lábio quando o homem o prensou contra o batente da porta, beijando e mordendo seu peito.

Sin entrelaçou os dedos em seus cabelos, gemendo baixinho, enquanto a boca do homem não parava, a cada segundo mais próxima do seu cinto. A menina se ajoelhou e sua mão sumiu embaixo da saia. Sin fixou os olhos verdes nela, e puxou o homem de volta, pondo-o de pé, o jogando sobre a cama ao lado dela e se deitando sobre ele.

- Beija ele, Rafael¹. – ela pediu, baixinho, ao que o homem obedeceu, puxando Sin pela nuca, tomando sua boca.

Sin rompeu o beijo e tirou a camisa, jogando-a perto da menina, que a puxou e cheirou, enquanto ele se sentava sobre o quadril do rapaz, puxando até tirar a dele também. Os dois voltaram a se beijar, as mãos passando pelo corpo um do outro. Sin desceu a boca, mordendo o mamilo do homem, os olhos verdes fixos na menina que gemia baixinho, assim como o tal Rafael.

Ela se aproximou dos dois, o puxando pelos cabelos para que a beijasse. Sin sentiu mãos alheias abrindo sua calça, tocando-o em meio ao beijo, e as deteve, percebendo, pelo tamanho, que eram as mãos do homem. Às cegas, aprofundando o beijo ao segurar a menina levemente pela nuca, abriu a calça do homem, espelhando seus movimentos.

Sua boca foi afastada bruscamente da dela ao ter os cabelos puxados por Rafael, que empurrou a cabeça da loira contra o quadril de ambos, que se roçavam, e ela começou a revezar a boca entre eles, chupando ora um, ora outro, tentando fazer os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Sin a afastou, empurrando-a contra a cama, e voltou a beijar o homem com violência. Rafael se virou contra ele em um impulso, o jogando ao lado da menina, sobre o colchão, e no momento seguinte puxava a calça de Sin, tirando a própria e se deitando sobre ele, colocando suas pernas sobre seus ombros e o penetrando sem muito cuidado, rápido e com força, fazendo o moreno gemer, mordendo os lábios.

Os olhos verdes se abriram, fitando a menina sentada ao seu lado, que olhava com atenção o que acontecia a sua frente, a alça do vestido fora abaixada para que acariciasse seus seios. A mão trêmula de Sin se agarrou a sua perna, e devagar sumiu sob o vestido, a fazendo gemer no mesmo ritmo que ele, embalado pelos movimentos do rapaz, que investia contra ele cada vez mais rápido.

A mão livre da garota puxou o braço do homem, chamando sua atenção, e o corpo de Sin foi bruscamente abandonado quando Rafael se voltou para ela, deitando-a sobre a cama, se acomodando entre suas pernas e retomando o que fazia em um ritmo mais leve.

Sin deixou o corpo cair sobre o colchão por um minuto, observando a cena, arfante. Estava ali para dar prazer a eles, devia fazer alguma coisa. Beijá-la? Tocá-lo? Mas não conseguiu pensar em mais nada quando a viu abrir os olhos, fitando o homem enquanto a mão de unhas bem feitas acariciava seu rosto.

Ela estava apaixonada.

Era latente no carinho, na entrega presente entre os dois. Os beijos dele em seu pescoço, a forma como suas pernas envolveram o corpo dele, _tudo_ gritava que o momento era dos dois.

E Sin, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, se viu perdido. E incomodado com aquele sentimento. Ele não era pago para sentir.

Levantou-se, trôpego pelas sensações que ainda se espalhavam pelo seu corpo, e recolheu a calça do chão, segurando a varinha sem nem mesmo tirá-la de seu encaixe no tecido. Aparatou direto para sua sala em Grimmauld Place, os móveis na penumbra o pareceram estranhos e ele se sentia tonto. Girou, nu, no espaço, e esbarrou na garrafa sobre a mesa. A mão trêmula a abriu e ele deu um longo gole antes de se deixar cair no sofá, fitando o nada.

Estava perdido.

-:=:-

**¹ Isto é uma nota da beta, apenas para gritar – sim, GRITAR – a seguinte frase:**

**QUE SACANAGEM, DONA AGATA! ¬¬**

**Ok, me sinto melhor, capítulo lindo, vocês não acham? *-***

**NA: Capítulo para twin, porque ela para mesmo doente pra betar a sacanagem alheia XD**

**E hoje eu acho que vai ter A Soma de todos os medos (Agy saí pulando, feliz).**

**E, bem, estamos caminhando para o fim de Sin. Faltam dois capítulos... Então sejam legais que eu to louca pra postar XD**

**Beijos pra todos.**

**Boa noite XD**


	7. Capítulo 7: Ira

**NA1: Essa capítulo vai pra Fla, porque eu deixei ela ler a fic todinha antes, até o fim do capítulo passado. E então fui cretina e vetei o final. Valeu pela paciência, e quero sua opinião sobre o que virá. Beijos.**

**Capítulo 7 - Ira**

_. cólera . ódio . desejo de vingança ._

_. paixão que nos incita contra alguém ._

_. indignação ._

Harry acordou. Estava nu, dolorido e sua cabeça estava prestes a explodir. Abriu os olhos e a luz do sol que entrava pelas janelas da sala de estar o cegaram momentaneamente, fazendo sua cabeça latejar.

- Kreacher!

O "pop" de aparatação o informou que o elfo estava ao seu lado. Kreacher já estava acostumado com os procedimentos que deveria tomar. Verificou o pulso do mestre e conjurou algumas poções.

- Eu estou bem. – Harry disse, vagamente – Só minha cabeça...

O elfo empurrou uma taça em suas mãos e Harry a bebeu com algum esforço, deixando o corpo cair de volta no sofá, esperando a poção fazer efeito.

- A Senhorita Granger esteve aqui enquanto o senhor estava fora. Ela pediu para Kreacher avisar e dizer ao amo para se cuidar.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, fazendo uma careta. Aos poucos sua respiração se normalizou e ele conseguiu observar Kreacher recolher a garrafa do chão e os cacos de alguma coisa que ele quebrara no escuro na noite passada, assim como sua calça.

- Quer algo especial para o almoço, mestre?

- Não, Kreacher, obrigado. Não sei se vou ficar em casa.

- O senhor vai ao casamento do senhor Malfoy? – Kreacher perguntou, tímido.

Harry se sentou repentinamente e fez uma careta em seguida, segurando a cabeça entre as mãos. Havia se esquecido do casamento!

- A poção não fez efeito, mestre?

- Não... Eu... Me deixe sozinho.

O elfo somente desaparatou. Harry sentiu um frio repentino e a falta de suas roupas, mas se limitou a se encolher, sentando no sofá abraçando as pernas, a testa pousada contra os joelhos.

Precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Respirou fundo, tentando ordenar seus pensamentos. Sabia que Sin havia falhado àquela noite. Se no dia anterior sair com estranhos não lhe parecia mais suficiente, agora era algo impossível. A falha de Sin fora a sua falha em busca do que procurava quando tudo aquilo começou. E Harry sorriu, pela primeira vez se vendo como um privilegiado. Tinha dinheiro e não tinha um cafetão. Seus clientes não o conheciam, não sabiam onde morava ou com quem convivia além do ponto naquela avenida.

Se Sin morresse, não havia como encontrá-lo além de um número de celular.

Havia Ron, Mione, os Weasley e todos os seus amigos. Mas eles entenderiam... Eles teriam que entender... Se nem Sin suportava mais tudo aquilo, Harry também não conseguiria. Ele já havia passado por tudo, pelo abandono, pelas agressões, pela desesperança, pelo medo e pela morte. E agora encava o seu vazio e sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa... Antes que não restasse nada.

Era sua última escolha. E deveria ser respeitada.

Levantou-se e pegou a calça que Kreacher deixara sobre o braço do sofá. Tirou do cós sua varinha e do bolso o celular e o maço de cigarros. Acendeu um e o frio o fez se arrepiar enquanto tragava a fumaça quente. Murmurou um feitiço e o aparelho celular explodiu, caindo em cinzas no tapete da sala. Foi para o banheiro, enchendo a banheira e mergulhando, sentindo-se cansado. A mão pendendo para fora da água com outro cigarro aceso, que fumou devagar.

Ainda havia Malfoy.

Ele sabia o horário e o local da cerimônia. Sabia o nome da noiva e dos pais da noiva. Sabia o nome dos principais convidados e sabia da importância daquela união. Draco o havia dito, para fazê-lo entender o quanto aquilo era grandioso demais para ser simplesmente abandonado.

Malfoy era um idiota. Havia coisas que precisavam ser abandonadas para o bem maior. E para o seu próprio bem, como Harry havia aprendido a duras penas. Se Draco se casasse, ficaria preso àquilo para sempre, sendo ou não feliz com sua esposa. Era uma decisão premeditada baseada em tudo, menos no que devia tê-la baseado, e Harry sabia que aquilo era um erro.

Harry não sabia o que o fazia se importar tanto com Draco Malfoy, mas ele já havia se envolvido, já envolvera seu nome ao dele, já dera seus créditos uma vez, agora iria até o fim. Não importando qual seria esse fim.

Deu uma última tragada no cigarro, se erguendo da banheira e enxugando o corpo rapidamente. Foi ao quarto, colocando suas melhores vestes, escolhidas, modificadas e combinadas entre as roupas de Sin e de Harry. Escreveu rapidamente uma carta com instruções para Kreacher e uma para ser entregue a Ron e Hermione. Pegou sua varinha e um último cigarro e aparatou da mansão Black.

Ele começara algo com Malfoy, e ia terminar.

Antes de seu próprio fim.

**o0o**

O véu foi descido devagar sobre o rosto delicado de Astoria Greengrass. A maquiagem leve ressaltava seus traços aristocráticos, os cabelos loiros presos em um coque elegante que deixava alguns fios caírem em cachos pela sua testa e nuca. O vestido branco fora bordado a mão com pequenas rosas de ouro branco, caindo em espiral pela saia longa. O busto tomara-que-caia era madrepérola, enfeitado somente pelo pingente em forma de anjo que caía na corrente longa entre seus seios, marca da religiosidade da mãe, que exigira que o casamento bruxo fosse realizado em uma igreja.

Sua mãe terminou de ajustar a grinalda em sua cabeça, o véu a envolveu por completo como brumas em uma manhã de inverno, e as pequenas fadas que o sustentavam o ergueram para que não tropeçasse quando o pai lhe deu a mão, ajudando-a a descer do pequeno suporte onde subira para se vestir.

Ele beijou sua testa em um gesto de carinho e arrumou sua saia quando ela se sentou em frente à penteadeira.

- Você está linda. – ela passou os dedos delicados pela face do pai e ele sorriu, como pouco fazia, parecendo naquele momento que algumas marcas de seu rosto velho desapareciam.

- Nós vamos buscar a carruagem e seguimos para a igreja na sua frente. – falou a mãe – Não se atrase, querida. – ela adicionou, sorrindo, antes de saírem e deixarem a filha mais nova sozinha, ciente de que faltava poucos minutos para se casar.

- Ele está certo. Você está muito bonita.

Ela se sobressaltou, se voltando para o homem parado no canto do quarto. Ele não era muito alto nem muito forte, mas as roupas escuras e sóbrias e o brilho frio nos olhos verdes a assustaram. Ele acendeu um cigarro, displicente, e se aproximou, permitindo que ela examinasse melhor seu rosto, e seus olhos se detiveram na cicatriz.

- Sou Harry Potter. – ele disse o óbvio, ao que ela confirmou – E você deve ser Astoria Greengrass.

- Eu prefiro que não fume na minha presença, senhor Potter. – a voz dela era firme e bonita, e surpreendeu Harry, que a encarou por alguns segundos antes que fizesse o cigarro sumir com um gesto de varinha.

- Desculpe, senhorita.

- Senhora. – ela corrigiu. Iria se casar em minutos, não era prudente dar aquele tipo de liberdade para alguém que a abordava de uma forma tão estranha, mesmo sendo o herói do mundo mágico.

Os olhos dele brilharam e ele fez um gesto de cabeça. Sinalizou com a varinha, fazendo uma cadeira surgir ao lado da dela, sentando-se.

- Então... Você vai se casar. – ele constatou, a encarando – Deve estar muito feliz.

- Certamente. – ela respondeu na defensiva, estranhando toda aquela situação.

- Você deve amar muito seu marido, com certeza. – ele disse, sério. Ela se limitou a encará-lo – Há quanto tempo se conhecem?

- Há seis meses, mas estudamos juntos...

- Sim, eu também estudei em Hogwarts, e, pelo que me lembro, você tinha tanto contato com Malfoy quanto tinha comigo. – o comentário dele soou ríspido, e ela ficou séria, recuando um pouco em sua cadeira. Ele tentou recuperar a confiança dela – Mas ele deve amar muito você também, obviamente.

- O que o trás aqui, senhor Potter? – ela perguntou de forma direta, o encarando.

- O amor de Draco Malfoy, _senhorita_.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, o encarando. Ele se aproximou dela, contornando seu rosto com os dedos frios, e ela se sentiu paralisada ao ver o calor em seus olhos com tal gesto.

- Ele não vai machucá-la, não se preocupe. Mas não espere que ele a ame. Talvez algum sentimento venha com os anos, a amizade, o carinho da convivência, a intimidade dos filhos. Eu não sou um homem que espera romantismo da vida, minha cara, e a aconselho a não esperá-lo de Draco Malfoy também.

- Do que você está falando? – ela perguntou, sua voz mais insegura, assustada com o que aquele homem à sua frente pudesse saber sobre o seu marido.

- Eu convivi com Draco Malfoy por sete anos no colégio, e o que eu aprendi é que ele pode ser muito egoísta no que se trata de seus próprios interesses. E muito carinhoso no que se refere à família. E isso garante que ele será tão carinhoso com você quanto ele foi comigo, _senhorita_, mas esse casamento só pode ser descrito para ele como interesse.

- Senhor Potter, - ela começou, tentando recuperar a postura e a segurança de antes – se o senhor está se referindo aos acordos feitos entre Draco e meu pai, eu lhe asseguro...

- Me assegure que não estará pensando nesses acordos quando ele te tocar nesta noite. Me assegure que eles não estarão presentes como fantasmas na sua vida a cada manhã que você acordar ao lado dele e a cada momento em que estiverem juntos. Me assegure que esses acordos não serão a sua dúvida se tudo o que você vai viver com ele daqui para frente é por _sua_ causa ou por causa _deles_. – ele observou a face dela passar de um leve rubor à intensa palidez, mesmo por baixo da maquiagem, e seus lábios carmim se entreabrirem, sem dizer nada – Ele não precisa mais desses acordos, senhorita, e não precisa mais de você. Eu não posso te dizer o porquê exato dele estar te esperando naquela igreja neste momento, mas posso afirmar que não haverá vida nos olhos dele. E eu te pergunto: você quer essa dúvida?

- Como você pode falar isso? – havia algo como dor na voz dela, que logo passou a raiva – Você não o conhece!

- Ele me conhece, mais do que eu gostaria, se quer saber! – ele voltou a se aproximar dela, a encarando – E, para ser completamente sincero, senhorita, eu ouvi dos lábios dele a palavra _amor_, mesmo sem desejar isso. E achei que deveria saber disso antes de se tornar mais uma cláusula em um acordo.

- Senhora Greengrass, o carro a espera. – o chofer entrou no quarto, parando surpreso à porta quando viu o homem presente junto da noiva.

Harry a encarou, e viu seus olhos ficarem perdidos, e sorriu.

**o0o**

Draco estava ansioso, estalava os dedos tentando permanecer parado junto ao altar, o bruxo que realizaria a cerimônia e o representante daquela seita estranha de que a mãe de Astoria era adepta pareciam calmos ao seu lado. A igreja estava lotada, toda a nata da sociedade bruxa estava presente, e ele começava a suar dentro das vestes de luxo brancas, feitas sob medida para a ocasião.

Seus olhos prata correram pelos rostos e os vitrais e as flores à volta, e ele desejou pela vigésima vez que sua mãe pudesse estar ali, e não na cama de um hospital, antes que seus olhos corressem para a porta por onde Astoria já deveria ter entrado há pelo menos cinco minutos.

- Acalme-se. – Daphne sussurrou, próxima, parada ao lado da mãe que parecia tão ansiosa quanto ele.

Draco rangeu os dentes e voltou a olhar os seminaristas, como se cobrasse deles a providência pelo atraso de sua noiva, se sobressaltando e se voltando para a porta quando a marcha nupcial começou a tocar, as portas se abrindo lentamente fazendo com que sua respiração travasse no meio do caminho.

Agora não tinha mais volta.

Mas as portas não chegaram a se abrir completamente, a figura de um homem entrou pelo vão entre elas, andando rápido pelo corredor da igreja, e a música parou quando os músicos se deram conta do engano, pois o homem vestido de maneira sóbria e cabelos despenteados certamente não era a noiva.

Depois do primeiro choque, Draco soltou um palavrão baixinho e começou a andar sem perceber na direção de Potter, pronto para estapeá-lo até que deixasse o lugar. O que o idiota estava fazendo ali, invadindo seu casamento daquela forma?

- Potter, o que... – Draco estava prestes a verbalizar a pergunta no momento em que ele e Harry se encontraram no centro da igreja, mas a forma como Harry o puxou contra ele o calou, fazendo com que arregalasse os olhos, paralisado.

Um beijo. A boca de Potter contra a sua invadindo-o com força, com volúpia, com posse e uma ênfase que estava presente não somente no beijo, mas na forma como ele o segurava, na forma como seu corpo se movia lentamente contra o dele no mesmo ritmo que sua língua, na forma como o impedia de reagir.

E Harry o soltou, da mesma forma repentina que o havia tomado, e Draco quase caiu ao se afastar dele, o olhando pasmo, sentindo o silêncio da multidão a volta penetrar em seu corpo como algo venenoso.

- VOCÊ NÃO TINHA O DIREITO! – gritou, assustado demais com as consequências daquilo para conseguir pensar.

- NEM VOCÊ! – Harry respondeu, no mesmo tom, a raiva era latente na sua voz.

E Harry Potter desaparatou.

**o0o**

Draco estava jogado no sofá da mansão Malfoy. Sozinho.

A mansão já era sua de novo, assim como todos os seus bens, sua fortuna e seu respeito, mesmo que a imprensa ainda não tivesse parado de falar do seu casamento frustrado.

A conversa com Astoria fora longa, Daphne e a mãe dela tiveram que cuidar dos convidados sozinhas, pois a primeira atitude de Draco fora procurar a noiva. E tivera sorte. Pois ele não sabia, mas Astoria era uma mulher inteligente. Ele deveria ter suposto isso, mas nunca atentara para o fato de ela ter estudado na Ravenclaw. E, de qualquer forma, era surpreendente o equilíbrio que ela demonstrou ao relatar a conversa que tivera com Potter antes dele pedir para ver Draco na igreja.

Ela concordou com aquilo. Ela o testou. E teve sua resposta: Draco veio atrás dela. E descobriu que não conhecia sua esposa ao ter que encará-la e conversarem seriamente pela primeira vez na vida.

O casamento não existia mais. Era inviável. O relacionamento que nunca existiu agora evoluíra para um acordo que toda a sociedade negava que acontecesse. Mas Astoria entendeu as intenções de Draco. Era racional demais para pensar que tudo não passara de uma armadilha passional. As próprias palavras de Harry, afirmando que Draco não a machucaria, a fizeram dar uma enorme declaração à imprensa afirmando que o casamento fora desfeito em comum acordo, e Draco disse não ter nada com Harry Potter, e Harry Potter não foi encontrado para entrevistas.

E assim, Draco agora era solteiro, tinha uma relação que se aproximava de uma amizade fria com Astoria, tinha sua herança e sua colocação social praticamente restauradas, e continuava com a vontade latente de socar Harry Potter até sua inconsciência.

Mas assim como a imprensa, Draco não o encontrou. Nem em Grimmauld Place, nem em nenhum canto escuro de Londres.

Só que naqueles dois meses, Draco teve mais no que pensar do que as atitudes ridículas de Harry Potter e onde ele estaria dando. Narcissa estava se recuperando lentamente e precisava de atenção, mesmo que permanecesse internada. Por outro lado, a sentença de Lucius estava quase cumprida, e Draco, agora com dinheiro e nome para isso, começou a tentar agilizar a volta do pai para casa.

Estava cansado naquela tarde. E se sentia sozinho. Por isso ficou até feliz ao ouvir o elfo anunciar que ele tinha visitas. Devia estar muito cansado mesmo, para se esquecer de perguntar quem era antes de permitir a entrada.

Quando Ron Weasley pisou na mansão Malfoy, amaldiçoou mentalmente Harry e Hermione. Mentalmente, pois a namorada estava ao lado dele, batendo o pé no chão e mordendo o lábio, ansiosa, enquanto fingia não examinar tudo à volta no grande salão onde foram introduzidos.

Quando viu os olhos do loiro se estreitarem ao vê-los, todo o incômodo por estar ali desapareceu e ele fez o que foi fazer ali: meter um soco na cara do filho da puta.

- ONDE ELE ESTÁ? – gritou, ao ser impedido de chegar ao seu intento pela magia do elfo que os recebera.

- O QUE FAZEM NA MINHA CASA? – Draco perguntou no mesmo tom, se afastando do ruivo visivelmente furioso.

- Ron, calma! Malfoy, precisamos falar com você!

Granger tomou a frente, e havia tamanha angústia no seu olhar que ele achou melhor ouvir o que quer que ela queria lhe dizer e fez um sinal de aceitação.

- Malfoy, você tem visto o Harry? – ela perguntou, sem jeito.

- Você diz desde que ele acabou com meu casamento, Granger? Não, ou já teria recebido os restos do seu amigo.

- MALDITO! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELE? – Ron parecia descontrolado, e Draco fez um sinal para o elfo, que aparatou com o bruxo fora dos limites da mansão.

- Vai querer acompanhar seu namorado ou vai me dizer logo o que vieram fazer aqui, Granger? Do que ele estava falando?

- O Harry está desaparecido desde o seu casamento, Malfoy. Ele não nos procurou mais, não procurou ninguém conhecido. Kreacher está cuidando de Grimmauld Place sob ordens dele, mas não sabe dizer onde Harry está. Ele me deixou um bilhete dizendo que está bem.

- Então ele está bem, Granger. – Draco respondeu, seco, mas sentiu algo se comprimir em seu peito, como um alerta.

- Malfoy, isso foi dois meses atrás! Ele nunca ficou tanto tempo sem mandar notícias.

- E você acha que eu o sequestrei ou algo assim?

- Ele atrapalhou muito a sua vida invadindo seu casamento daquela forma. – Granger disse em um tom acusador.

- Minha vida está muito bem, obrigado. E se você começar a gritar acusações infundadas como o seu namoradinho, vou ser obrigado a te chutar daqui também.

Hermione fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, e voltou a falar.

- Malfoy, ele sacou todo o dinheiro da conta dele e sumiu sem deixar pistas. Você sabe no que ele estava envolvido, nós acreditamos que ele pudesse estar sendo ameaçado ou chantageado de alguma forma... E você estava com ele...

- Eu não estava com ele já algum tempo antes do meu casamento, Granger.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, fitando o chão. Ele a observou se retirar, sua preocupação latente. Potter estava desaparecido.

- Já tentou aquela coisa que Sin usava para falar com os clientes?

Granger parou, o encarando confusa. Ele tentou se explicar.

- Aquele negócio trouxa, pequeno, que ele levava no bolso, que toca música e precisa de um número para você falar. Ajude, Granger, eu só usei aquilo uma vez e um trouxa estava comigo!

- O celular? Sim, eu... eu convenci Kreacher a me dar o número, mas ninguém atende. – ela fitou Draco curiosa – Se souber de algo, avise, por favor, Malfoy.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e ela saiu, deixando para trás o loiro realmente preocupado.

-:=:-

**NA2: Nossa, dessa vez demorou mais que o comum para dar as 15 reviews O.O**

**E, pra ajudar, o ff fica me enganando na contagem. Ò.ó**

**Cansaram da fic? ó.ò**

**Só falta mais um capítulo. Vou postar em uma data certa, independente dos comentários: na noite de terça feira, daqui há dois dias, ok?**

**Ah, e beijos pra Dark, que postou Calamité hj e fiquei feliz por isso XD**

**Beijos e até lá. **


	8. Capítulo 8: Redenção

**NA1: Música indicada como fundo para a leitura: "Tear", Red Hot Chilli Pepers.**

**Capítulo 8 - Redenção**

_. O regaste do gênero humano _

_sob o aspecto de libertação da escravidão do pecado ._

Um ano, três meses e vinte e sete dias separavam a data do seu não-casamento com Astoria e o dia em que Draco finalmente recebeu notícias de Harry Potter de novo.

Ele não o procurou de imediato, mesmo depois da conversa com Granger. Estava com raiva demais para se dedicar a procurar o filho da puta, mesmo que a preocupação fosse constante. Foi quando seu pai finalmente voltou para casa e sua mãe recebeu alta que o novo sentimento surgiu: remorso.

Ele sabia que estava em dívida com Potter, e um Malfoy paga suas dívidas. Mas, mais do que isso, e ele tentou negar esse fato com todas as forças, ele desejava rever Harry. Aquele último beijo, que durante tanto tempo o instigou raiva e revolta, agora o fazia levantar dúvidas sobre o seu significado. Ele _precisava_ falar com Harry.

E ao sentir essa necessidade, começou a temer. Pois Potter não dera noticias para Granger ou Weasley ou para qualquer outra pessoa, ou mesmo reapareceu na mansão – e Draco chegou a passar dias em Grimmauld Place, esperando, até que Kreacher o pusesse para fora. Então ele voltou às boates trouxas e a lugares onde achava que Sin pudesse estar, chegou a conversar com outros garotos de programa e quase apanhou de um segurança de uma boate de quinta. E nada.

A ideia de que Harry poderia ter sido morto começava a assombrá-lo, assim como via que assombrava Granger quando foi procurá-la para conseguir mais informações. Foi nessa época que resolveu fazer algo de efetivo a respeito: colocou detetives atrás de Harry Potter, armados com fotos e descrições de hábitos e comportamentos, de Harry e de Sin.

No começo foram dois, em Londres. Logo eram cinco em toda a Inglaterra. Depois eles se tornaram 10, viajando pela Europa inteira, e quando Draco aumentou seu número para 15, com todo o suporte que sua fortuna poderia oferecer, e decidiu que precisava pensar em uma forma de tornar aquilo mais efetivo em termos globais, foi que começou a cogitar a ideia de obsessão.

Então veio uma resposta. E Draco chegou à conclusão de que não conseguiria respirar até que visse Harry Potter novamente.

E foi assim que pegou a primeira chave de portal para uma cidadezinha no sul da Itália.

**o0o**

Um homem com a descrição de Harry morara por algum tempo em um hotel daquela cidade na mesma época do casamento de Draco. Em seguida sumiu após uma ida a uma vila de pescadores, onde o detetive ouviu o nome de Harry Potter. Mas ele não estava lá.

A pequena cidade mais parecia um aglomerado de casinhas empilhadas na encosta de uma montanha. O mar batia revolto contra as pedras da costa e, onde a montanha vencia o homem, uma estrada teve que ser aberta para ligar a cidade à vila mais isolada. E no meio da estrada havia uma escada cravada na rocha que levava a uma praia, uns dois quilômetros de areia e mar azul que começava e terminava nas pedras. No meio, uma casa simples, branca, não muito grande, pertencente a um homem que ninguém sabia o nome, e os pescadores diziam que ele havia levado a mulher que o chamara de Harry Potter e uma criança, há alguns meses.

E agora Draco encarava um menino: os olhos eram claros, de uma cor indefinida, os cabelos castanhos encaracolados, a pele levemente bronzeada pelo sol do Mediterrâneo. A criança de não mais de três anos o encarava de longe, como se nunca tivesse visto nada parecido, parado na beira da praia, olhando a casa sem coragem de se aproximar.

Draco sorriu e o menino sorriu de volta.

- Martín! – a voz grave despertou a atenção de Draco.

O menino se levantou, dando um gritinho, e com um estalo sumiu e reapareceu a alguns metros, começando a correr na direção contrária a que Draco estava. No mesmo momento, um homem moreno apareceu na varanda da casa, usando roupas leves e claras, descalço, e o coração de Draco acelerou e ele se sentiu quase agradecido quando os olhos verdes se voltaram diretamente para o menino, sem notá-lo.

Harry riu, e o som do seu riso fez Draco sorrir, vendo-o correr pela areia atrás da criança até abraçá-lo por trás, puxando-o contra o corpo e erguendo-o no ar, os dois rindo e girando até caírem juntos na areia, em uma felicidade tão simples que era como se Draco se sentisse ser lavado.

- E aí, moço, vamos tomar banho? – Harry sugeriu, sorrindo, tendo o menino sentado sobre seu peito, jogando areia em cima da camisa branca. Martín concordou com a cabeça, sentando ao lado, deixando que Harry se levantasse e o pegasse no colo, voltando em direção à casa.

No caminho, porém, seus olhos caíram em Draco.

O moreno caminhou diretamente até ele, sem deixar de encará-lo nem por um segundo, a respiração alterada. Harry estava a dois passos dele agora, e parou. E Draco não sabia o que fazer, não sabia o que falar. Os dois se olharam por um tempo indefinido, até que Martín se declarou.

- Papá? – Draco olhou do menino a Harry, surpreso, e viu o moreno fazer um sinal quase imperceptível, e o seguiu para a casa.

A casa térrea não tinha nada de luxuosa, uma sala, uma cozinha, alguns quartos, móveis de madeira simples. Draco o seguia em silêncio e o moreno o levou a um banheiro, começando a despir o menino.

- Harry... – Draco começou.

- Giuliana! – Harry chamou, sério, e Draco se sobressaltou quando uma moça surgiu instantaneamente atrás dele – Temos um hóspede, pode arrumar o quarto, por favor?

A moça se voltou de frente para Draco e ele recuou um passo ao ver seus olhos brancos. Ela era cega. Morena, mais alta que ele, tinha um sorriso bonito e o corpo magro era moldado de uma forma arredondada como ele nunca havia visto igual. Sua observação a acompanhou quando deixou o aposento, e isso aparentemente chamou a atenção de Harry.

- É a única bruxa na região. Além de mim e Martín, claro. – Draco se voltou a ele e o viu ajoelhado ao lado de uma banheira, lavando Martín com cuidado - Me reconheceu no mesmo instante que eu cheguei à cidade. Quando disse a ela que queria um local seguro para ficar, ela me trouxe nesta praia. Imagino que foram os boatos dessa época que o trouxeram até aqui.

- Foi difícil te encontrar.

- Há quanto tempo está me procurando?

- Desde que você sumiu. Havia 15 detetives atrás de você por toda a Europa.

- E quem sabe que eu estou aqui? – Harry perguntou, preocupado.

- Só eu. Quem te achou foi bem pago para ficar quieto.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, continuando seu trabalho sem olhar para Draco.

- Ela é a mãe dele?

- Não. – Harry sorriu – Ela é prestativa e me ajuda muito. Ele é órfão. A mãe morreu no parto, o pai era pescador, morreu em uma tempestade. Eu o encontrei na vila de pescadores e me apeguei a ele. – Harry beijou o corpinho do menino enquanto o secava e o vestiu.

Na sala, a mesa estava posta para três. Harry indicou para que Draco se sentasse ao seu lado e Giuliana os serviu.

- Qual o nome do visitante? – ela perguntou, o rosto voltado para Draco como se o visse, de uma forma que incomodou o loiro.

- Draco Malfoy. – ele respondeu, colocando segurança em sua voz.

- Posso vê-lo? – ela perguntou, e Draco olhou confuso para Harry.

- Ela quer tocar seu rosto. – ele explicou.

- Er... Pode. – respondeu, claramente desconfortável.

Giuliana se aproximou, passando os dedos delicadamente sobre sua face, marcando os contornos, seus cabelos, o fazendo fechar os olhos.

- Ele é bonito. – ela declarou, sorrindo, e fez Draco sorrir sem graça – E está nervoso... é bruxo... e gosta de você. - os olhos verdes brilharam em sua direção, mas ambos permaneceram sérios – E vocês devem ter problemas antigos a resolver. – ela concluiu, se afastando - Venha, Martín, é hora de dormir.

O garoto desceu da cadeira, depositou um beijo na face de Harry, e deu a mão para que a moça o conduzisse ao quarto. Draco a observou se afastar, o rosto fechado.

- Vamos andar. – Harry sugeriu, saindo da casa.

A noite havia caído e a areia brilhava branca à luz da lua, o vento soprando leve e quente entre as pedras.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? – Harry perguntou, sério. Era evidente que ele estava querendo conversar com Draco desde que o vira, mas evitara fazê-lo na frente de Martín ou Giuliana.

- Eu estou te procurando há meses, Harry! Você simplesmente desapareceu! Todos pensavam que estava morto!

- Eu morri. – Harry respondeu, simples, encarando o loiro, o vento agitando os cabelos negros, seus olhos brilhando na luz fraca.

- Granger e Weasley estão preocupados. Eles sofreram muito quando você simplesmente desapareceu.

- O sofrimento passa. Eu disse que ficaria bem.

- Não é tão simples, Harry...

Harry aparatou, ressurgindo sobre as rochas, se sentou e olhou o mar. Draco o imitou, se sentando ao seu lado.

- Eu não podia continuar daquele jeito, Draco. Eu estava me destruindo.

O loiro engoliu em seco.

- Eu sei. – Draco respondeu, e havia angústia na sua voz.

Harry o olhou, examinador.

- Como você está?

Draco deu de ombros.

- Bem. Meu pai saiu da prisão, minha mãe do hospital. Meio que voltou tudo ao normal...

- E como você ficou com a Astoria? – Harry perguntou, voltando a fitar o mar.

- Fiquei solteiro, graças a você.

Harry riu.

- Eu deveria pedir desculpas?

- Você não deve nada, Harry. – Draco respondeu, sério, e sustentou os olhos verdes.

- Como estão Ron e Mione? – Harry perguntou, voltando a encarar o mar.

- Acho que vão se casar. E, por Merlin, que Granger tenha mais bom senso do que os Weasley e não resolva povoar o mundo de ruivos. – Draco acrescentou, rápido, frente ao olhar sério de Harry – Estou brincando. Mas não sei, acho que seus amigos estão bem, tirando a preocupação com você... E Kreacher continua cuidando da mansão.

- A vida continua. – Harry suspirou, voltando a fitar o mar.

Draco ficou olhando seu semblante. Harry parecia definitivamente mais calmo. De um jeito... jovem, como ele nunca tinha visto, mesmo que os traços de adulto o dominassem, o rosto mais másculo, o corpo mais forte.

- Você mudou muito. - constatou.

Harry o olhou por um momento, interrogativo.

- É a primeira vez na minha vida que eu tenho... sei lá... condições de respirar. Eu encontrei um lugar para mim. Eu não preciso de mais nada.

- Uma praia deserta, um filho, uma mulher, sem pressões, sem obrigações... É... Não me parece ruim. – Draco fitava o mar, sorrindo.

- O que você vai fazer quando voltar, Draco? Quero dizer, você vai...

- Eu não vou destruir o que você conquistou, Harry, não se preocupe. Posso falar para a Granger que você está vivo?

Harry abraçou os joelhos, fitando o mar.

- Não. – respondeu, firme – Quero dizer, quando eu sumi, eu estava ciente de que teria que abrir mão do que eu tinha para tentar algo de que eu precisava... E eu aceitei isso. Eu abri mão deles, Draco. E não quero voltar atrás. Gostaria, sim, de poder revê-los e visitá-los, e mostrar esse lugar para eles e levar Martín para brincar na Toca... Mas eu sei que isso teria consequências também, e eu não quero perder o que eu tenho agora. E meias verdades a essa altura só trariam mais sofrimento. Está bem como está.

Draco o olhou por um tempo, pensativo.

- Vale a pena, Harry?

- Valeu a primeira vez e vale agora. É uma certeza.

Draco abraçou os joelhos, deitando o rosto sobre eles, fitando Harry em silêncio.

- Você teria feito o mesmo? – Harry perguntou de repente.

- Eu não sei. Temos vidas diferentes. – Harry concordou com a cabeça, em silêncio – Mas eu acho que não. Quero dizer, na guerra. Eu não abriria mão dos meus pais por nada...

- E hoje?

- Depende.

- De que?

- De pelo quê eu faria isso. Eles estão bem, em segurança, têm um ao outro. Eu não teria medo de deixá-los. De certa forma, eu também sinto falta de um pouco de vida própria... Agora que está tudo certo, eu estava mesmo pensando no que fazer... Mas para deixá-los de vez, como você, que abandonou tudo, teria que ser por algo que valesse a pena.

- E o que vale a pena para você, Draco?

O loiro o olhou por um momento, depois fitou o mar, suspirando. E não respondeu. Sabia que os olhos verdes o estudavam, mas manteve o silêncio. Valia a pena? Ele deitou o corpo sobre a pedra, olhando o céu e a lua, piscando devagar.

- Eu não tenho nada com a Giuliana. – Harry acrescentou, e Draco respirou fundo - Ela é somente... uma amiga. Uma companhia. E me ajuda com o Martín.

- Seu filho.

- Eu sempre quis uma família. Essa _sempre_ foi uma constante para mim, desde o momento em que eu entendi que eu não tinha pais. Mas...

A frase de Harry ficou no ar. O silêncio se colocou entre eles e Draco se apoiou nos cotovelos para poder olhar o moreno, que havia se voltado na direção dele, se aproximando.

- Mas? – perguntou, baixinho.

- Falta alguém. – Harry respondeu no mesmo tom, e Draco quase podia sentir seus olhos sobre ele.

Aquilo era uma proposta. Era um convite que Harry fazia, não para uma transa, mas para entrar em sua vida. Ser uma família, Harry, ele e Martín. Naquele lugar, longe de tudo. Abrir mão de tudo.

- Você vale a pena. – Draco respondeu, e quase imediatamente sentiu os lábios de Harry nos seus.

A primeira coisa que Draco percebeu foi a ausência do gosto de cigarro. Em seguida, a doçura o fez parar de pensar. Beijar Harry era familiar e aconchegante, como voltar para casa. E correspondeu, puxando-o para perto, deixando que ele se deitasse sobre ele, aprofundando o beijo enquanto seu peito se enchia com uma alegria limpa, que ele não sentia há anos.

- Eu te amo. – Harry sussurrou, e Draco soube.

Queria aquela vida.

**FIM**

**NA2: E esta, crianças, é Sin. E eu gosto pacas dela XD**

**E este é o final que me deixou meio O.õ, mas é o final. Espero que vocês sejam gentis e me digam o que acharam XD**

**Obrigada a todos que leram e obrigada especial a todos que comentaram. E um obrigada particular à Dark, que leu antes, comentou e fez a capa da fic.**

**NA3: Agora, um comentário necessário e muito importante.**

**Eu já respondi review nos capítulos em fics passadas, mas não costumo mais fazer isso porque prefiro algo mais pessoal, por isso as MPs e emails. Mas a Moi Lina deixou um comentário no capítulo passado que merecia resposta, e não deixou nenhuma forma de contato, então estou respondendo aqui, e é legal que todos leiam.**

**Ela criticou o fato de eu ter pedido reviews para postar os capítulos, argumentando que muitos leitores não têm tempo para comentar ou não sabem o que comentar.**

**Eu aceito a crítica, Moi, não estou, logicamente, chateada com você nem nada disso. Confesso que não acho a prática das mais nobres e sei que você não é a única a reprovar, assim como sei que a maioria dos escritores não pedem reviews.**

**Eu já expus parte da minha argumentação no capítulo em que estipulei a frequência de postagem segundo os comentários: é uma forma prática de saber qual a velocidade que a fic está sendo lida, e, assim, acompanhar os leitores na postagem. Respondendo sua pergunta: não, eu não deixaria a fic inacabada, sob hipótese nenhuma, muito menos se caso não recebesse o número de comentários que eu exigi. Só que postaria mais espaçadamente, já que ninguém tem pressa para ler. **

**Eu escrevi a fic para ser lida, seja por 5, seja por 50 pessoas. E esse é justamente um dos motivos pelos quais eu só posto fics que eu já terminei de escrever: para que a falta eventual de comentários ou leitores não me desestimule a ponto de eu parar de escrevê-la.**

**Agora, não vou ser hipócrita e negar que não ter leitores não é desestimulante. "Sin" foi um caso a parte, pois eu escrevi a fic em uma semana em um ritmo quase compulsivo. Mas, em geral, eu levo de dois a três meses para terminar uma fic desse tamanho, com essa complexidade. E, infelizmente, eu ainda não ganho para escrever, o que significa que eu também gasto um tempo precioso fazendo isso. Escrevo porque gosto e me esforço para fazer algo que mereça ser lido, e me permito criar expectativas quanto à recepção do leitor. **

"**Pelos olhos teus", por exemplo, foi uma fic sobre a qual eu criei muitas expectativas quanto à recepção, pela própria temática da fic. E ela me frustrou um pouco, ainda que só no começo, porque eu sinceramente esperava mais. Em seguida postei "Vidas", e estava tendo a mesma resposta em uma fic totalmente diferente. Mas então eu percebi pelos hits do site que a fic tinha acesso, mas não tinha comentário, só que eu **_**precisava**_** desse feedback, e foi a primeira fic em que eu pedi reviews. E depois dela, só em "Sin", o que mostra que não é uma prática usual, mesmo para mim.**

**E as reviews aparecem, Moi. Eu peço 10, 15, porque eu sei que eu tenho 10 ou 15 leitores fiéis que têm disposição, tempo e vontade para comentar – só precisam muitas vezes de algum incentivo, porque eu mesma, como leitora que também sou, sei que não é tão imediato apertar o botãozinho "go" lá embaixo. Mas sei também – porque sempre recebo mais comentários do que peço e pelo número de acessos da fic – que eu tenho mais do que isso de leitores, e sou muito grata por esse fato. E assim não desrespeito aqueles que não têm tempo ou disposição ou palavras para mim. Há uma margem que permite que comentar não seja uma obrigação, e eu conheço o meu trabalho a ponto de estar ciente disso.**

**Mas de qualquer forma, independente do seu comentário, eu já havia decidido parar de fazer isso – pedir reviews em troca de capítulos. Conversando com a Dark, chegamos à conclusão que uma fic como "Sin", por exemplo, acaba tendo um tempo de vida muito curto com esse tipo de postagem: eu atendo aos meus leitores mais fiéis ao postar segundo a frequência de leitura, mas não dou tempo para que a fic se espalhe e crie um certo enraizamento que é necessário para que ela permaneça depois que eu termino de postar. **

**Obrigada pelo seu comentário. Ele não me disse muito sobre o que você achou de Sin, mas espero que minha resposta tenha sido satisfatória com relação ao meu comportamento.**

**Beijos para todos.**

**Agy**


End file.
